Siapa Aku?
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Hinata hanyalah seorang remaja yang kesepian sejak sang ayah meninggalkannya, dan kehidupannya semakin rumit setelah ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu, dan membuatnya sangat membenci kehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapters ¤ 1

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Gengre : Family

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

##

Aku tak ingin melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang memuakan, apa yang kurang dari ku ? Aku  
>lebih baik dari diri nya, kenapa dia selalu di banggakan dia bodoh, dia lemah, tak bermutuh, menjijikan.<p>

Aku..  
>aku.. sangat membenci mereka<br>semua dan aku tak ingin melihat senyum mereka.

Siapa aku ?

Kenapa mereka memperlakukan ku seperti ini ?

Apa salah ku ?

Inikah takdir ku ?

Kenapa ?

Siapa aku di mata mereka ?

Siapa ?

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar ku melalui jendela dengan perlahan aku membuka mata ku,  
>ku lihat jendela kamar ku telah di buka.<p>

"pagi kak" ku lihat adik tiri ku menyapa ku pagi ini dan ku lihat senyuman nya, senyuman yang  
>tak ingin ku lihat.<p>

"hn" gumam ku.

"kak ayo cepat mandi ayah dan ibu menunggu kita di bawah" ujar nya.

"hn" jawab ku singkat lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan  
>menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar.<p>

Aku berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dan berkata pada  
>nya,<p>

"pergilah ke bawah jangan tunggu aku" kata ku dingin.

"uuum baiklah"

cklek..  
>Ku lihat dia telah keluar dari kamar, aku pun masuk ke dalam<br>kamar mandi.

##

"nyam nyam uumm.. eennak.. ibbu aku suka roti selai kacang nya uumm.." ujar hanabi dengan  
>mulut di penuhi roti.<p>

"benarkah ? Berarti besok sarapan nya roti selai kacang lagi  
>ni" ujar ibu lalu meminum teh.<p>

"umm" ucap hanabi.

"ayah juga suka roti nya" ujar ayah lalu memakan roti nya.

Hinata turun dari kamar nya menuju dapur.

"ohayou" hinata menyapa keluarga kecil nya tanpa  
>senyuman di wajah manis nya.<p>

"ohayou mo nee-chan" sapa hanabi lalu meminum segelas  
>susu di atas meja.<p>

"hn" ucap hinata singkat, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping  
>ibu nya lalu memakan roti yang telah di siapkan oleh ibu nya.<p>

"hari ini semester pertama kalian duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA" ujar ayah memandang ke dua  
>putri nya.<p>

"uum pasti menyenangkan" jawab hanabi.

"aku selesai" ujar hinata yang telah menyelesaikan sarapan nya dengan cepat.

"baiklah kita berangkat" ujar ayah  
>lalu berdiri dari duduk nya.<p>

"hati hati" ujar ibu.

"ya!" seru hanabi bersemangat.

"ya" jawab hinata singkat.

Skip time*

hinata dan hanabi berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh sang ayah naik mobil bis kota karna ayah  
>mereka seorang supir bis kota.<p>

"nee-chan kenapa kita tidak sekolah di tempat yang sama ?"  
>hanabi bertanya sambil memandang jalan dari jendela<br>mobil.

"tidak" jawab hinata yang duduk di belakang sekali

"hmm" guman hanabi.

"hanabi kita telah sampai di sekolah mu" ujar ayah  
>memandang putri nya.<p>

"baiklah sampai jumpa ayah" ujar  
>hanabi lalu turun dari bis.<p>

"ya" ujar ayah lalu menjalankan mobil nya.

Buumm..

"hinata" panggil ayah.

"hn" ucap hinata.

"apa kau tak bisa merubah sifat mu itu"

"tidak"

"cobalah untuk tersenyum kau terlalu cuek kepada setiap orang dan rubahlah cara bicara mu itu"

"terserah aku, ini hidup ku bukan  
>hidup mu, aku yang menjalani nya<br>bukan kau"

"hinata aku ayah mu bukan teman mu jaga bicara mu"

"kau bukan ayah ku hashirama"

"hinata!"

"hentikan mobil nya sekolah ku telah sampai" ujar hinata dingin.

Hashirama menghentikan mobil nya di depan sekolah yang megah.

Konoha Internasional High School

nama sekolah itu tertera jelas di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Hinata turun dari bis tanpa sepatah kata kepada ayah nya dan berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"ku harap kau bisa merubah sikap mu hinata" ujar hashirama lalu menutup pintu bis dan menjalankan bis nya dan mulai bekerja mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecil nya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan santai hinata berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah dan  
>menyusuri koridor menuju kelas nya banyak orang yang<br>berpapasan dengan nya namun hinata tidak senyum atau  
>menyapa teman nya dia hanya diam.<p>

Hinata sampai di depan pintu kelas dan membuka nya.

Cklek..

Plukk..

Dapat ia rasa penghapus papan  
>tulis jatuh menimpa kepala nya.<p>

"whahahahaaa"

"aaaaaahahaha"

"wkwkwkwk"

semua orang tertawa dengan lantang tak menghirau kan  
>perasaan hinata.<p>

Hinata terdiam poni nya yang panjang menutupi kedua mata  
>nya dan dengan cepat ia berjalan kesalah satu siswa laki-laki yang sedang tertawa dan dengan cepat<br>hinata menarik kerah baju nya dan melayangkan pukulan di wajah siswa itu.

Bugh..

Laki-laki itu terdiam saat tangan kanan hinata melayang ke wajah nya, ia diam tanpa melawan dan  
>menatap tajam lavender hinata.<p>

"berhenti menganggu ku!" ujar hinata dengan sorot mata yang tajam lalu melepaskan  
>cengkraman di kerah baju laki-laki itu.<p>

"hinata hinata" jawab nya pelan dan seringai di wajah nya.

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan meninggal kan laki-laki itu tapi  
>dengan cepat laki-laki itu menendang betis hinata hingga jatuh ke lantai.<p>

Bugh..

"ahahahaha" gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

Hinata bangkit dan berjongkok ia luruskan sedikit kaki nya ke depan dan kedua tangan nya  
>menyentuh lantai dan ia pun memutar tubuh nya kebelakang.<p>

Bugh..

Hinata menerjang kaki kanan laki-laki itu dan tubuh nya jatuh ke lantai.

Hinata bangkit dan menampakan senyuman yang tampak mengeringkan lalu berjalan meninggal kan laki-laki itu menuju ke pojok kelas di bangku belakang sekali.

Semua orang di kelas terdiam melihat hinata, rambut nya  
>panjang sampai pinggang poni nya juga panjang menutupi lavender nya.<p>

'Mengerikan' itu lah kata yang dapat mereka ungkapkan.

Hinata duduk di kursi nya dan membuka sebuah buku untuk di baca, suasana kelas pun kembali mencair.

"hei kiba kau tak apa ?" tanya seorang pria gendut di samping kiba.

Kiba hanya diam dan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju tempat dia duduk di ikuti teman-teman nya.

'Jangan pernah mengganggu ku, mengejek ku, mengina aku, karna aku tak pernah mengganggu kalian karna aku benci kalian, senyuman, tawa, canda kalian itu memuakan!' batin hinata.

"HINATAAA!"  
>terdengar suara perempuan berteriak di luar kelas.<p>

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara itu suara yang sangat ia kenali dengan segerah hinata berdiri lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"SAKURAA!" teriak hinata terkejut melihat teman baik nya, teman yang selalu ada untuk nya, teman yang selalu menemani nya di saat dia sedih maupun senang.

Hinata melihat sakura di kelilingi anak kelas satu yang semua nya  
>laki-laki, ia pun mendekati nya.<p>

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" ujar hinata marah.

Sakura berlari ke arah hinata dan bersembunyi di belakang hinata.

"hanya ingin bermain sedikit sama kakak kelas hahaha" ujar  
>mereka.<p>

"berhenti mengganggu kami  
>pergilah" ujar hinata dingin.<p>

"jangan marah loh kak nanti gak cantik" ujar siswa bersurai hitam.

"sepertinya kita harus pergi, aku tau dia siapa" ujar salah satu  
>anak.<p>

"apa maksud mu ?" tanya anak bersurai merah.

"dia hanya anak perempuan" ujar  
>siswa bersurai hitam.<p>

"kalian hanya anak kelas satu tapi tingkah kalian telah melewati batas, aku bukan anak perempuan yang lemah aku bisa  
>menghajar kalian satu persatu" ujar hinata.<p>

"benar kata siswa lain nya dia anak yang aneh dan kasar" jawab nya lalu berbalik meninggalkan teman-teman nya.

"ya sudah ayo kita pergi" Mereka  
>mengerti dan mengikuti teman nya yang pergi tadi.<p>

"arigatou hinata-chan" ujar sakura di belakang hinata.

"iya, ayo kita masuk kelas bel sekolah akan segerah berbunyi"  
>ujar hinata dan berjalan memasuki kelas.<p>

"Aa.." sakura mengikuti hinata  
>dari belakang.<p>

o0o

Teng teng..  
>Bel sekolah telah berbunyi<br>menandakan jam istirahat, para siswa siswi KIHS keluar dari kelas menuju kantin sekolah begitu  
>juga hinata dan sakura mereka telah ada di kantin.<p>

"hinata hari ini kau ku traktir karna menyalamat kan ku pagi tadi, silahkan kau mau pesan apa ?" ujar sakura.

"tidak usah sakura" jawab hinata.

"kau ini hinata, ya sudah aku beli  
>makanan dulu" ujar sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan hinata.<p>

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang menghadap ke  
>arah kebun belakang sekolah yang luas dan di penuhi pohon<br>bunga sakura dan pohon bunga plam khas korea yang berwarna putih.

Salah satu siswa laki-laki membawa jus tomat dan bento ia  
>berjalan mendekati hinata dan duduk di samping hinata, hinata menoleh melihat siswa itu.<p>

"dimana sakura ?" tanya nya lalu meminum jus tomat.

"dia lagi membeli makanan" jawab hinata.

"hn" jawab nya.

"oh ya sasuke-san kata nya kelas tiga akan ada try out ya ?" tanya hinata dan melipat tangan nya di  
>meja.<p>

"ya" jawab sasuke.

"boleh aku ikut ?" tanya hinata.

"hn kau kelas dua, kau tidak akan mengerti pelajaran kelas tiga" ujar sasuke lalu memakan bento.

"tenang saja aku akan  
>mempelajari nya di perpustakan" jawab hinata.<p>

"hn kau pintar, hm kau mau" ujar  
>sasuke menyodorkan makanan.<p>

"tidak terimakasih" jawab hinata.

Sakura datang sambil membawa tokoyaki untuk dua orang dan  
>minuman kaleng.<p>

"hinata ini untuk mu" ujar sakura  
>menyodorkan minuman kaleng dan tokoyaki.<p>

"huh~ kau ini sakura sudah ku bilang tidak usah" ujar hinata.

"hehehe kau telah menyelamatkan kan ku maka nya aku traktir" jawab sakura lalu duduk di samping sasuke.

"menyelamatkan ?" ujar sasuke memandang sakura.

"tadi aku diganggu anak kelas satu sasuke-kun untung ada hinata" jawab sakura.

"berani sekali mereka" ujar sasuke geram.

Hinata membuka minum kaleng dan meminum nya.

"lihat saja nanti" ujar sasuke.

"mereka mau menyentuh ku" ujar sakura lalu makan tokoyaki.

"anak kelas mana mereka ?" tanya sasuke.

"sepuluh C" jawab sakura.

"hn" ucap sasuke dan melanjutkan makan nya.

o0o

Keesokan hari nya terdengar kabar sasuke sang ketua osis bersama teman-teman nya menghukum beberapa siswa laki-laki kelas sepuluh C bahkan menghajar nya sepulang sekolah kemarin tentu saja di saksikan oleh hinata dan juga sakura.

#####################################

Di kamar hinata yang sepi, hinata hanya duduk di atas kasur dan menatap langit malam dari  
>jendela kamar nya.<br>Ia pun mengambil buku diary yang berada di bawah bantal nya, ia buka buku diary dan sebuah pena terselip di dalam buku, ia  
>pun mulai menulis dengan di terangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela, dan ia sengaja<br>mematikan lampu kamar nya.

Hinata Diary

'tuhan berilah aku kebahagian, walau hanya untuk sebentar saja karna aku juga ingin bahagia  
>seperti yang lain tapi, ku rasa itu tak akan mungkin, ayah dimana kah kau ? Aku merindukan mu<br>disini, aku sayang ayah, aku rindu  
>ayah, ayah aku telah menjadi anak yang pintar seperti yang ayah inginkan, ayah ayah dimana ?'<p>

lelehan liquid bening mengalir dari peraduan sang lavender membasahi pipi hinata.

Hinata tak dapat menahan air mata nya sungguh dia sangat  
>merindukan ayah nya.<br>Hinata menutup diary nya dan menaruh nya di bawah bawah  
>bantal.<p>

"ayah" guman hinata lalu membaringkan tubuh nya dan  
>menarik selimut untuk menutupi<br>tubuh nya, ia pun tidur menghadap jendela kamar sambil  
>memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing.<p>

Air mata nya terus mengalir, hinata menangis dalam diam  
>tanpa mengeluarkan suara.<p>

Tok tok tok

"hinata" ujar ibu hinata dari luar  
>kamar.<p>

"hinata, kau sudah tidur nak ?" lanjut nya lagi.

Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab.

"ya sudah kalau kau sudah tidur" ujar ibu hinata lalu pergi.

'gomenasai kaa-san gomen' batin hinata dan kembali menangis.

'kenapa selalu hanabi yang di banggakan ? Kenapa ? Kenapa  
>selalu dia ? Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah ? Ibu tak<br>menyayangi aku lagi, ayah, hinata rindu ayah, ayah kembalilah hanya ayah yang menyayangi hinata,  
>ayaaaah...' batin hinata.<p>

*di tempat lain*

Dua pria paruh baya kini sedang makan bersama di salah satu  
>restoran mewah di kota Washington DC.<p>

"ku dengar kau punya seorang putri apa benar ?" tanya pria  
>paruh baya bermata sapphire setelah menyelesaikan makan nya.<p>

"benar tapi kami telah lama berpisah, aku dan istri ku cerai dan dia membawa putri ku dan tidak mengizikan aku menemui putri ku" ujar nya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"begitu"

"aku sangat ingat terakhir kali aku  
>menemui putri ku secara diam-diam saat dia pulang sekolah, hari itu hari ulang tahun nya, aku<br>menemani nya sepanjang hari, saat aku ingin pergi dia peluk aku seerat mungkin dia menangis"

"hiashi, ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk mu"

"hm iya"

"lalu kau akan pulang ke tokyo ?"

"iya, aku ingin mencari putri ku,  
>lagipula aku juga punya perusahaan disana yang harus<br>aku tangani"

"begitu, naruto juga akan pindah ke tokyo untuk mengurus  
>beberapa restoran disana dan juga cafe"<p>

"kau pengusaha yang sukses minato"

"kau juga sukses hiashi"

"yah"

"nanti kalau kau menemukan putri mu aku mau naruto  
>menikah dengan putri mu, aku ingin kita jadi besan"<p>

"hem kau ini baiklah aku juga ingin berbesan dengan mu"

"lalu siapa nama putri mu ?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"nama nya cantik"

"tentu, secantik orang nya"

ke dua pria paruh baya itu pun larut dalam pembicaran mereka tentang anak mereka yang akan  
>mereka jodohkan.<p>

.  
>.<p>

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters : 2  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing : NaruHina  
>Genre : Family<br>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hinata bangun dari tidur nya, perlahan dia bangkit dan turun  
>dari tempat tidur lalu merapikan nya.<br>"ayah" gumam hinata.  
>Setelah merapikan tempat tidur nya hinata berjalan dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk<br>membersihkan tubuh nya.

Skip time*

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri  
>hinata turun ke lantai bawah.<br>"ohayou nee-chan"  
>sapa hanabi melihat hinata menuruni tangga.<br>"hm" ucap hinata lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.  
>"sarapan di atas meja kak, ayah dah pergi kerja, ibu dah ke pasar" ujar hanabi dari ruang tengah<br>dan menonton tv.

Hinata duduk di kursi dan menatap sarapan yang telah di sediakan ibu nya di atas meja  
>makan, hinata hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan bosan tanpa niat memakan nya.<br>Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu belakang dan membuka nya.  
>Cklek..<br>Hinata berjalan lalu duduk di teras belakang rumah dan memandang kolom ikan kecil dan tanaman air.

"kakak, kenapa sarapan nya belum dimakan?" tanya hanabi dari dapur.  
>"aku tak nafsu" jawab hinata.<p>

Tak lama hinata bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "kakak mau pergi keluar kau jaga rumah" ujar hinata.  
>"kakak mau kemana?" tanya hanabi. "ada yang ingin ku beli" ujar hinata sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.<p>

Skip time*

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan  
>setapak kota tokyo tanpa arah. Ia pun berjalan menuju taman kota. Setelah sampai hinata hanya duduk di kursi taman dan tatapan mata nya yang kosong.<p>

"ayah aku mau ice cream" seorang anak kecil sedang merayu ayah nya agar di belikan ice cream.  
>Hinata melihat gadis kecil itu di gendong ayah nya di pundak dan gadis itu tertawa ria dan ibu nya<br>tersenyum manis melihat putri nya tertawa ria.

Setetes air mata nya mengalir, Hinata teringat saat ia kecil selalu di pangku sang ayah dan setiap hari dahi nya selalu di hadiahi oleh ciuman sang ayah tanda bahwa ayah nya mencintai nya tapi kini semua itu telah hilang dari hidup nya.  
>Kini hinata terdiam dengan mata yang berair dan tatapan mata yang kosong.<p>

*di rumah hinata*

"ibu pulang" ujar ibu yang baru pulang dari pasar.  
>"wah ibu sudah pulang cepat sekali" jawab hanabi lalu<br>mengambil belanjaan ibu nya dan membawa nya ke dapur.  
>"ibu pulang cepat karna badan ibu tidak enak" ujar ibu nya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk.<br>"ini air untuk ibu" ujar hanabi yang datang dari dapur dan  
>membawa segelas air.<p>

"terimakasih hanabi" ujar ibu lalu minum.  
>Hanabi duduk di samping ibu nya dan bertanya "siapa yang jaga dagangan ibu?" tanya hanabi.<br>"tidak ada warung nya ibu tutup" jawab ibu setelah meminum air.

"berita pagi hari ini adalah hyuuga hiashi seorang pengusaha sukses akan kembali  
>ke jepang"<p>

Hikari terkejut bukan main mendengar berita di tv.

"hyuuga hiashi akan sampai di jepang sekitar pukul 11:30"

"Dimana hinata?!" ujar hikari panik lalu berdiri.

"ibu ada apa?" tanya hanabi bingung.

"dimana kakak mu?" tanya hikari. "tadi keluar rumah bu" jawab hanabi. 

"apa!" ujar hikari panik.

Cklek..

"aku pulang" ujar hinata yang baru saja pulang.

"hinata" ujar hikari lalu berjalan ke pintu depan.

"hinata" ujar hikari saat melihat hinata dan memeluk nya dengan erat. "ibu ada apa?" tanya hinata bingung dengan sikap ibu nya.

"hinata kau harus mengganti nama mu" ujar hikari dan  
>melepaskan pelukan nya.<p>

"apa?!" ujar hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan ibu nya, mengganti nama(?) itu tak akan pernah ia lakukan.

"natsumi senju, itu nama mu sekarang" ujar hikari dan  
>memegang pundak hinata.<p>

"tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah  
>mengganti nama ku!" ujar hinata dan menyingkirkan tangan ibu nya dari pundak nya.<p>

"hinata dengarkan ibu" ujar hikari.

"tidak!" ujar hinata lalu berjalan menuju kamar nya di lantai atas.

"hinata" ujar hikari dan mengikuti  
>langkah hinata.<p>

Hinata berbalik dan menatap ibu nya yang berdiri di tangga.  
>"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGGANTI NAMA KU!" ujar<br>hinata dan memasuki kamar nya.

Braak..  
>Hinata membanting pintu kamar nya dan mengunci pintu kamar.<p>

Tok Tok Tok  
>"hinata buka pintu nya" ujar hikari sambil mengetuk pintu kamar hinata dan berusaha<br>membuka pintu.

Tok Tok Tok  
>Cklek.. Cklek..<p>

"hinata buka pintu nya" printah hikari setengah berteriak.  
>"ibu" gumam hanabi yang melihat ibu nya dari samping tangga.<br>"TIDAK AKAAN!" teriak hinata dari dalam kamar.  
>"hinata" ujar hikari pelan.<p>

Hinata duduk di dekat kasur nya dan  
>sesekali dia menjabak rambut nya sendiri.<br>"hiks..hiks..akuu.. Tak akan mengganti nama kuu tak akan ku ganti TAK AKAAAAN!" ujar hinata berteriak dan  
>menjambak rambut nya dengan ke dua tangan nya.<p>

"hinata kamu kenapa nak?" ujar hikari pelan dan takut hinata akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Cklek.. Cklek.. Tok.. Tok  
>"hinata" hikari mulai panik dan kembali mengetuk pintu.<p>

"hiks...hiks..hiks semua jahat pada ku hiks ibu hanya sayang pada hanabi hiks.. hiks.. Ayah pergi meninggal kan ku ayah, ayah kejammm! Aku tak mau mengganti nama ku hiks..hiks..hiks.. Tidak tidak TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

"HINATA!"  
>~o0o~<p>

.

.

.

.

Siapa aku?

.

Apa salah ku?

.

Kenapa semua kejam pada ku?

.

Kenapa ayah meninggalkan aku?

.

Apa ayah membenci ku?

.

Kenapa ibu menyayangi Hanabi?

.

Kenapa aku tidak?

.

Dimana mereka?

.

Selama ini mereka menganggap ku apa?

.

Siapa aku di mata mereka?

.

Siapa?

.

Siapa?

.

Siapa aku?!

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Derap bunyi langkah kaki memenuhi koridor sekolah, dengan pelan hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor, mata nya  
>bengkak berwarna merah menandakan ia baru selesai menangis, poni nya yang panjang<br>menutupi mata nya, seperti biasa banyak orang yang berpapasan dengan nya namun tak ada yang menyapa.

oOo

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas nya, tak ada sapaan dari teman-teman nya, ia pun duduk di bangku nya, ia letakan kedua  
>tangan nya di meja dan ia tidurkan kepala nya di lipatan tangan nya, dan ia pandang<br>sekolah nya dari balik jendela, ia merasa bahwa dunia ini sangat kejam pada nya tak pernah ada ke  
>bahagian dalam hidup nya melainkan penderitaan yang ada.<p>

"Ayah dimana?" tanya Hinata pada diri nya sendiri dengan suara  
>yang amat kecil sambil memandang taman sekolah dari<br>balik jendela.

"Ohayou Hinata" Sakura sahabat baik Hinata telah datang dan duduk di samping Hinata.  
>Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab, tatapan mata nya kosong seolah tak ada kehidupan disana.<br>"Hinata" panggil Sakura sekali lagi  
>kemudian memegang pundak Hinata.<br>"Ya?" sahut Hinata.  
>"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura.<br>"Iya" jawab Hinata.  
>"Haa~ kau ini selalu saja, ya sudah cepat bangun bentar lagi kelas di mulai, kau tau kan guru yang akan masuk siapa?" ujar Sakura sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku berlebel Matematika dan juga pena dan pensil.<br>"Iya" jawab Hinata kemudian bangkit dan mengeluarkan buku  
>dari tas nya.<p>

.

Skip time*  
>sepulang sekolah<p>

.

"Hinata ayo pulang bareng" ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng  
>tangan kanan Hinata.<br>"Tidak aku jalan kaki saja" jawab Hinata.  
>"hah kau ini, kau tau Sasuke baru saja beli mobil baru, kita jalan-<br>jalan yuk" Sakura kembali merayu  
>Hinata agar bisa pulang bersama-sama.<br>"Tidak" jawab Hinata.  
>Sakura dan Hinata berjalan hingga<br>di depan pintu gerbang sekolah  
>dan kemudian Hinata melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengan nya dengan perlahan.<p>

"Ayolah Hinata" ujar Sakura dan mata nya yang berbinar seperti  
>mata kucing.<br>"Tidak Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata tetap pada pendirian nya.  
>"Haa~ baiklah" Sakura pasrah sudah berapa kali ia merayu<br>Hinata dan hanya di jawab dengan kata 'tidak' cukup singkat  
>jelas dan padat.<p>

"Aku duluan ya" ujar Hinata kemudian berbalik dan  
>melangkahkan kaki nya.<p>

"Dasar Hinata-baka!" bentak Sakura sambil menghentakan  
>kakinya.<p>

oOo

Perlahan Hinata berjalan dengan  
>lambat menyusuri jalan perkotaan.<br>Sudah biasa bagi nya pulang sekolah berjalan kaki itu ia  
>lakukan untuk menghemat biaya<br>sekaligus uang saku yang ia terima dari ibu nya dapat ia  
>simpan sebagai tabungannya.<br>Hinata melihat pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari restoran lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya.  
>"Mirip ayah" gumam Hinata dan mengamati wajah pria itu yang sedang tersenyum kepada<br>temannya.

"I..itu..u aa...ay..ah" ujar Hinata  
>terbata. 'Kenapa dengan suaru ku? Kok<br>serak' batin Hinata cemas dengan  
>suaranya.<br>Ia kembali melihat pria paruh baya itu telah masuk ke dalam  
>mobil. Dengan segerah Hinata<br>menghampiri pria itu yang hampir masuk ke dalam mobil  
>namun pria itu telah masuk dan menutup pintu mobil milik nya.<p>

"Tu..tu..tuan" teriak Hinata dengan  
>suara yang serak kemudian mendekati mobil pria paruh baya<br>dan mengetuk pintu mobil.

Pria itu menoleh lalu menengok gadis yang mengetuk pintu mobil  
>nya kemudian membuka jendela<br>mobil.

"Iya nona ada apa?" ujar pria itu.

'Apa ayah telah tidak mengenali ku lagi?' batin Hinata bersedih.

"Nona?" panggil pria itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Air mata nya mengalir dan ia hapus menggunakan telapak tangan nya.  
>Pria itu keluar dari mobil nya dan menghampiri Hinata.<p>

"Kamu kenapa nak?" tanya nya dari belakang Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat pria itu.

Seseorang pria muda yang mengenakan jas berjalan dan menghampiri pria paruh baya yang memanggil Hinata.

"Tuan Hiashi kita sudah hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri jamuan" ujar nya.

'Hiashi?' Hinata tekejut mendengar nama ayah nya.  
>"Begitu" ujar Hiashi kemudian berjalan meninggal Hinata.<p>

'Ayah tak mengenaliku' batin Hinata dan menangis dalam diam.  
>Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menangisi nasibnya.<p>

~oOo~

Hiashi terdiam dan merenung memikirkan gadis yang baru saja  
>ia temui.<br>'Kenapa gadis itu mirip dengan  
>Hinata, mata, rambut' batin Hiashi.<p>

"Ebisu, putar balik mobil ke tempat gadis tadi" ujar Hiashi.

"Baik pak" sahut Ebisu.

oOo

"Hiks hiks hiks" isak Hinata sambil berjalan pelan.

'Suara ku hilang aarrggh kenapa harus hilang' batin Hinata.

Mobil Hiashi berhenti di tepi jalan tepat di samping Hinata dan  
>dengan cepat Hiashi keluar dari mobilnya untuk menemui Hinata.<p>

Hinata yang melihat Hiashi menghampirinya hanya diam dan  
>menghapus air matanya.<p>

"Hinata" ujar Hiashi. Terlihat di raut wajahnya ada rasa sedih dan bahagia.  
>Hinata diam seribu bahasa sambil menatap mata ayahnya.<p>

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ujar Hiashi sekali lagi kemudian memegang  
>pudak Hinata.<p>

'Aku rindu ayah' batin Hinata kemudian memeluk tubuh Hiashi  
>dan mengangguk.<br>Hiashi terkejut dan ia merasakan gadis itu mengangguk dan ia  
>merasakan ada ikatan batin saat gadis itu memeluknya.<p>

"Tes"

Air mata Hiashi jatuh dan ia tutup kedua matanya dan kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sungguh ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi  
>karna Hinata adalah harta berharga dalam hidup nya.<br>Walaupun ia harus kehilangan nyawanya demi bertemu dengan  
>Hinata, ia rela asal ia bisa melihat senyuman Hinata yang selama ini<br>ia rindukan.

"Hinata, ayah merindukan mu" ujar Hiashi.

"Hmm aaaa hiks aayaa" isak Hinata sambil berusaha  
>mengeluarkan suaranya.<p>

Banyak orang yang berjalan dan melihat adegan ayah dan anak ini.  
>Mereka sangat terharu bahkan mereka berhenti berjalan agar<br>dapat melihat adegan ayah dan anak ini. Dan ada juga yang ikut  
>menangis.<p>

Hiashi merasa aneh dengan suara Hinata yang serak dan perlahan ia lepaskan pelukan Hinata dan  
>memandang Hinata.<br>"Kenapa kamu nak?" tanya Hiashi  
>khawatir.<p>

"Hiks aaa hiks" isak Hinata.  
>"Kenapa kamu tidak bisa bersuara Hinata? Kenapa? Apa kamu bukan Hinata? Hinata bisa bersuara" ujar<br>Hiashi.

Hinata membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan buku tulis kemudian menyerahkannya  
>kepada Hiashi.<br>Di sampul buku itu tertulis

[ Name : Hyuuga Hinata ]

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak bisa bersuara Hinata kenapa?" tanya  
>Hiashi.<p>

Hinata mengeluarkan handphone nya dari saku kemudian  
>mengetikan sesuatu lalu menunjukan nya kepada Hiashi.<p>

~Ceritanya panjang yah~

"Baiklah sekarang kamu masuk ke mobil ayah" ujar Hiashi dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

*Di dalam mobil*

"Maaf pak mengganggu tapi.."

"Batalkan" ujar Hiashi memotong perkataan Ebisu.

"Ba..baik pak" ujar Ebisu.

"Kita kerumah sakit" ujar Hiashi.

"Baik pak" sahut Ebisu.

"Hinata bagaimana keadaan ibu?" tanya Hiashi dengan lembut.  
>Hinata mengetik di handphone nya lalu menyerahkan nya kepada Hiashi.<p>

~Ayah kita pergi kerumah sakit Konoha saja. Dan masalah ibu,, ibu sudah menikah lagi~

"Apaa?!" ujar Hiashi terkejut bukan main.

"Ebisu, kita ke rumah sakit Konoha" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik pak" sahut Ebisu mengerti dan sedikit terkejut karna  
>mendengar suara Hiashi.<p>

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata mengetik lagi.  
>~Dengan Hashirama Senju dan sudah punya anak namanya Hanabi Senju dan ibu lebih menyayangi Hanabi dari pada aku~<p>

"Ya sudah mulai sekarang ayah yang akan mengerus mu, ayah janji" ujar Hiashi dan kembali memeluk Hinata.  
>Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.<p>

"Cup!" Hiashi mencium pucuk kepala putrinya.

'Ayah janji' batin Hiashi.

.

.

Ayah berjanji akan melindungi mu..

Apapun yang terjadi ayah akan ada untuk mu..

Ayah akan melakukan apapun untuk mu..

Ayah berjanji...

Karna kaulah harta yang paling berharga yang ayah pernah miliki seumur hidup ayah.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam milik Hiashi terparkir di halaman rumah sakit Konoha.  
>Hiashi dan Hinata turun dari mobil<br>kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

*Di dalam ruangan dokter*

"Ya ampun Hinata, dah lama banget kita gak ketemu" ujar  
>suster yang melihat kedatangan Hinata kemudian berjalan<br>mendekati Hinata.

"Um" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata? Lalu ini siapa?" tanya Suster sambil melirik  
>Hiashi.<p>

"Aku ayah nya Hinata" ujar Hiashi.

"Oh begitu, nama ku Shizune dan Hinata kamu kenapa? Suara mu hilang?" ujar Shizune.

"Iya" jawab Hiashi dan anggukan Hinata.

"Huh~ Hinata,, apa kau sedang berusaha untuk berteriak?" ketus Shizune dan hanya anggukan  
>kecil yang ia terima.<p>

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata?"  
>ujar Hiashi meminta penjelasan.<p>

"Baiklah, bapak dan Hinata silahkan duduk disini" ujar Shizune mempersilahkan Hiashi dan Hinata duduk di sofa yang  
>ada di pojok ruangan.<br>Hiashi dan Hinata berjalan kearah  
>sofa kemudian duduk.<p>

"Kita tunggu dokter Tsunade dulu ya, dan akan aku jelaskan kepada bapak kenapa Hinata begini" ujar  
>Shizune.<p>

"Silahkan" ujar Hiashi.

"Jadi begini, saat Hinata berumur sepuluh tahun, Hinata pernah mengalami kecelakaan.  
>Saat itu..."<p>

[ Flasback On ]

"Hiks.. Tolong aku tolong! ayah ibu tolong aku!" Hinata berteriak sekuat mungkin di dalam sebuah lift yang mati dan di penuhi asap  
>yang cukup tebal dan panas.<p>

"Ayaaahhh! Hikss.. Ayah!" Hinata berteriak dan terus berteriak sekuat mungkin dan terus  
>menangis hingga suaranya serak<br>dan hilang.

"Tolongg! Ayaah! Ibuu! Tolongg aku hiks hiks " Satu jam Hinata terjebak di dalam lift dan terus berteriak hingga  
>suaranya serak. Karna asap terus mengepul dan menebal akhirnya<br>Hinata jatuh pingsan karna terus menghisap asap.

[ Flasback Off ]

"Sejak saat itu Hinata trauma dan pita suaranya hampir rusak dan membuat Hinata tidak bisa  
>bersuara selama tiga bulan" jelas Shizune.<p>

Hiashi meneteskan air matanya mendengar penjelasan Shizune.  
>"Maafkan ayah Hinata" ujar Hiashi<br>menyesal.  
>Hinata menggeleng menjawab perkataan ayah nya dan mengetik pesan di handphone nya<br>kemudian menunjukan kepada  
>ayah nya.<p>

~Tak apa yah,, ayah tak salah~  
>Hinata tersenyum.<p>

Melihat senyuman Hinata, Hiashi pun tersenyum.  
>"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan<br>Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sesudah tiga bulan, Hinata bisa kembali berbicara namun dengan suara yang pelan dan kecil sampai sekarang. Hinata tidak boleh  
>berbicara dengan suara besar,<br>bernyanyi, dan berteriak jika tidak  
>ia akan bisu" jelas Shizune.<p>

"Hinata harus di operasi agar pita suaranya pulih kembali" lanjut Shizune menjelaskan.

"Baiklah Hinata akan dioperasi" ujar Hiashi.

'Terimakasih ayah' batin Hinata.

.

~oOo~

.

"APAA?! DI JODOHKAN!" ketus Naruto dengan suara lantang.

"Ya" sahut Minato.

"Ayah, ini jaman moderen bukan jaman kerajaan! Pakek acara jodoh-jodoh han emang ini jaman dinasti apa" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto, setelah kau menamatkan SMA kau harus pindah ke Jepang dan urus restoran dan cafe yang telah ayah bangun disana!" bentak Minato.

"Lagipula calon istri mu itu cantik loh nama nya itu Hyu.."

"Sudahlah bu!" ujar Naruto memotong perkataan ibunya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua nya.

"Anak itu semakin hari semakin kurang ajar!" ketus Minato kesal.

"Nanti kalau sudah tamat SMA dia kita nikahkan saja. Mungkin saja dia bisa berubah" sahut Kushina.

"Ya mungkin" jawab Minato dengan pasrah

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabi duduk di teras rumah sambil memainkan kertas origami tak lama mobil sedan warna  
>hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya.<p>

"Siapa ya?" gumam Hanabi saat melihat mobil sedan.

Hinata turun dari mobil bersama Hiashi kemudian berjalan masuk ke perkarang rumah.

"Kak Hinata!" seru Hanabi kemudian berdiri.

Hinata hanya diam kemudian berhenti di depan Hanabi.  
>Hinata mengetik sesuatu di handphone nya lalu menunjukannya ke Hanabi.<p>

~Mana ibu?~

"ibu ada kak di dalam ini siapa kak?" ujar Hanabi.

"Cklek.."  
>Hinata membuka pintu lalu masuk<br>ke dalam rumah.

"Aku ayah Hinata" ujar Hiashi kemudian masuk mengikuti  
>Hinata.<p>

"Emm ayah kak Hinata" gumam  
>Hanabi dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.<p>

.

Hikari sedang duduk di ruang tv sambil merapikan beberapa koran yang ada di atas meja.  
>"Hinata kamu sudah pulang" ujar<br>Hikari melihat kedatangan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dari belakang Hinata muncul Hiashi  
>dan membuat Hikari terkejut.<p>

"Hiashi" guman Hikari sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan kemudian berdiri.

Hinata duduk dan begitu juga  
>Hiashi.<br>"Lama tak jumpa Hikari" ujar  
>Hiashi dengan senyuman tipis di<br>wajahnya.

Hikari terduduk lemas menatap Hiashi dan air mata pun jatuh tak  
>sanggup memandangnya.<p>

"Aku akan mengambil hak asu atas Hinata" ujar Hiashi langsung  
>ke inti pembicaraan.<p>

Hikari terkejut bukan main, hatinya rasanya di tusuk dengan sembilah pedang dan terasa sakit jika harus  
>pisah dari Hinata putri yang ia sayangi.<p>

"Tidak!" sergah Hikari.

"Hinata sudah dewasa dan dia telah memilih ku untuk mengasuh  
>nya" ujar Hiashi.<p>

"Hinata kamu harus ikut ibu" Hikari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya.

Hinata hanya diam  
>tak bergeming, bergerak pun tidak.<p>

"Hinata kemasi barang-barang mu dan bawa ke mobil" ujar Hiashi kemudian berdiri.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan ibu nya kemudian berdiri dan  
>menuruti perintah ayah. Hikari<br>ikut berdiri dan kembali memeluk  
>Hinata.<p>

"Ibu mohon Hinata hiks jangan tinggalkan ibu hiks ibu mohon" isak Hikari dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hikari lepaskan Hinata" ujar Hiashi kemudian melepaskan  
>pelukan Hikari dari Hinata.<p>

"Ku mohon hiks.. Hiashi jangan pisahkan aku dari Hinata" isak Hikari dan berlutut di depan  
>Hiashi.<p>

"Aku tak memisahkan kalian. Jika kau merindukan nya kau bisa mengunjunginya" ujar Hiashi kemudian berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Hikari di ruang tv yang sedang.

.

Hinata pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengemasi barangnya.

Hanabi telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata sambil  
>menangis.<p>

"Hiks hiks kakak jangan pergi" isak Hanabi sambil menghapus air  
>matanya.<p>

"Cklek.."  
>Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya<br>tanpa menghiraukan Hanabi yang menangisinya.

"Kakak ku mohon hiks aku sayang kakak hiks" isak Hanabi kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata.  
>Hinata mengambil koper kecil miliknya di bawah kasur lalu<br>membuka lemari pakaian nya kemudian memasukan baju ke  
>dalam koper.<p>

"Kakak!" sergah Hanabi dengan  
>suara lantang dan menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri di samping koper Hinata.<p>

"Kak hiks ku mohon hiks kakak!" isak Hanabi makin jadi.  
>Sayang nya Hinata tak<br>menghiraukan nya dan terus mengemasi barangnya.

"Aku, ibu dan ayah sayang kakak jangan pergi ya kak" pinta Hanabi dengan suara pelan.

Hinata terdiam kemudian mengambil kertas di atas meja  
>dan menulis sesuatu lalu memberikan kertas itu ke tangan<br>Hanabi.

~Aku harus pergi dan aku punya ayah ku sendiri, Hashirama bukan ayah ku tapi ayah mu!~

Setelah selasai mengemasi barangnya Hinata membawa  
>koper dan tasnya keluar kamar.<p>

Hanabi terdiam membacanya.

.

.

Hiashi dan Hikari telah berdiri di  
>teras rumah menunggu Hinata.<p>

"Kenapa Hinata tidak bicara?" tanya Hikari.

"Suaranya hilang" jawab Hiashi.

Hikari kembali menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke  
>Amerika untuk di oprasi" ujar Hiashi.<p>

Hinata keluar dari rumah dan membawa kopernya.  
>Ebisu langsung mengambil koper<br>dan tas Hinata dan  
>memasukannya ke dalam bagasi<br>mobil.

"Kami pergi" ujar Hiashi lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju mobil.  
>Dan dengan sopan Ebisu membuka<br>pintu mobil.  
>Hinata dan Hiashi masuk ke dalam<br>mobil setelah itu Ebisu pun langsung  
>masuk kedalam mobil. Dan mobil Hiashi telah pergi dari depan<br>rumah Hikari.

"HINATAAA!" teriak Hikari melihat  
>kepergian Hinata.<p>

.

.

oOo

Seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan sebuah danau yang indah, matanya menatap burung-burung yang sedang berterbangan di atas  
>danau dan hanya senyuman tipis yang ia tunjukan.<p>

"Greb!"

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang datang memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu dan berbalik menatap gadisnya.

"Aku rindu kau" jawab sang gadis  
>dengan manja.<p>

"Shion aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar pria itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto"  
>ujar Shion sambil menatap sapphire milik Naruto.<p>

Naruto tersenyum dan  
>mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah<br>Shion, perlahan Shion menutup matanya.

"Cup!" satu ciuman mendarat di bibir mungil Shion.  
>Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh<br>Shion dengan erat dan  
>memperdalam ciumannya.<p>

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Hinata mengenakan seragam KIHS karna dia akan pindah dari KIHS dan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya setelah penampilan nya rapi ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah.

"Ohayou Hinata" sapa Hiashi melihat putrinya menuruni anak tangga sambil tersenyum.

"Um" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.  
>Hiashi sangat bangga bisa memiliki putri<br>secantik Hinata.

"Besok kita pindah ke Amerika ya" ujar Hiashi.

Hinata menghampiri ayahnya lalu memeluk lengan ayahnya dan  
>mengangguk setujuh.<p>

"Bagus itu baru anak ayah, hari ini ayah akan mengurus kepindahan sekolah mu dan kau berpamitlah pada teman-teman mu" ujar Hiashi.

Hinata menganguk setuju.

"Karna ayah baru pindah ke Jepang jadi tidak siap mau  
>mencari pembantu untuk di rumah jadi kita sarapan di luar<br>saja. Kamu mau sarapan apa?" tanya Hiashi sambil berjalan  
>keluar rumah bersama Hinata.<p>

Hinata mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetik kemudian  
>menunjukannya ke Hiashi.<p>

"Roti selai kacang dan segelas susu, hanya itu ?" ujar Hiashi membacanya  
>dan Hinata mengangguk.<p>

"Ok" sahut Hiashi.

~oOo~

Konoha Internasional High Shcool

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata sedang berada di halaman sekolah.

"Hinata kenapa kamu pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Sakura dan  
>mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.<p>

Hinata terdiam dan menulis di buku kecilnya kemudian  
>menunjukannya ke Sakura.<p>

~Aku harus pergi, aku harus ikut ayah ku dan aku juga harus di  
>operasi~<p>

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Hinata tega banget sih kamu sama aku kita  
>kan dah janji akan bersama-sama" ujar Sakura sambil<br>menangis.

"Hinata" gumam Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

Sasuke sedih jika harus pisah dengan Hinata karna Hinata  
>sudah ia anggap adik<br>kandungnya sendiri yang harusnya ia lindungi.

"Hinataaa hiks" Sakura memeluk  
>tubuh Hinata dengan erat sungguh ia tak ingin Hinata pergi.<p>

Hiashi melihat Hinata dan kedua teman nya dari kejahuan ia  
>terharu melihat persahabatan<br>mereka. Ia pun melangkahkan  
>kakinya menuju tempat Hinata.<p>

"Hinata" ujar Sasuke yang mata nya mulai berair.

"Um" sahut Hinata.

"Kami akan sangat merindukan mu" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata terharu dengan kedua temannya sungguh berat hatinya  
>pisah dari teman-teman yang ia<br>sayangi. Hinata menangis dan  
>membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat.<p>

Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dan kedua temannya.  
>"Kita pindah ke Amerika hari<br>minggu saja jadi besok kalian masih punya waktu untuk  
>bersama" ujar Hiashi.<p>

Sasuke menghapus air matanya.  
>"Benarkah paman?" ujar Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukanya.<p>

"Iya" jawab Hiashi.

"Terimakasih paman" ujar Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Paman" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya" sahut Hiashi.

"Hinata ini sudah ku anggap adik ku sendiri dan aku mohon pada paman untuk menjaga Hinata ya paman" pinta Sasuke.

Hiashi tersenyum mendengarnya begitu juga Hinata ia terharu.  
>"Dia putri ku pasti akan aku jaga sebaik mungkin dan tak akan aku biarkan dia terluka sedikit pun" sahut Hiashi dengan bangga.<p>

"Sasuke-kun hari ini kita bolos yuk kita temenin Hinata dan besok kan hari minggu ia pindah" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes no  
>jutsu andalan nya.<p>

"Hm iya" sahut Sasuke kemudian mencubit pipi Sakura dengan  
>gemas.<p>

"Itaii Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Hinata ingin tertawa melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih ini  
>sungguh serasi pikir nya.<p>

~oOo~

Sementara itu keluarga kecil Hashirama tengah bersedih karna kehilangan sosok Hinata di rumah.

"Nanti kita jenguk Hinata" ujar Hashirama.

"Iya" sahut Hikari. matanya bengkak karna terus menangis.

'Dulu kau pisahkan aku dari Neji kini kau pisahkan aku dari Hinata' batin Hikari kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya menahan sakit di hatinya karna terpisah dari kedua anaknya.

"Aku rindu kak Hinata" ujar Hanabi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayah juga" sahut Hashirama kemudian memeluk putrinya itu dan mengecup puncak kepala Hanabi dengan sayang.

~oOo~

Sang Namikaze Naruto sedang duduk dengan bosan di ruangan keluarga di rumahnya di temani  
>kedua orang tuanya yang sejak tadi menceramahi nya.<p>

"Ayolah bu aku tidak mencintai gadis itu! Aku mencintai Shion"  
>ketus Naruto dengan geram dan menggeretak gigi nya karna kesal.<p>

"Naruto kau harus merubah sikap mu itu! Dan jaga bicara mu!" bentak Minato dengan penuh  
>emosi.<p>

"Ayah akan tetap menikahkan mu dengan gadis itu! Kalau kau tidak mau! Ayah tak akan memberikan  
>perusahan ku padamu!" ujar<br>Minato dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah ayah" Kushina berusaha menenangkan  
>suaminya sambil mengelus pundak Minato.<p>

"Kau! Semakin hari semakin kurang ajar Naruto!" bentak  
>Minato.<p>

"Braakk!"

Dengan kuat Naruto menggebrak meja kemudian pergi  
>meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.<p>

.

Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Buuum.."

Naruto mengegas mobilnya dengan kuat meninggalkan  
>rumah megah miliknya.<p>

"Aaarrrrgghh!"  
>dengan keras Naruto berteriak di dalam mobilnya.<p>

"Kurang ajar!" bentak Naruto.

Naruto terus mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan  
>penuh di jalanan kota bahkan rambu lalu lintas ia terobos begitu saja untung nya tidak ada pejalan<br>kaki yang tertabrak karna ulahnya.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub malam dan ia pun keluar dari mobil kemudian  
>memasuki klub.<p>

*di dalam klub*

Bunyi dentuman musik terus menggema, dengan senang nya orang-orang terus menari dan meminum minuman keras.

"Hi Naruto!" teriak seorang pria bersurai pirang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati pria itu yang tengah duduk di kelilingi wanita-  
>wanita cantik dan sexy.<p>

Naruto duduk di sofa di depan pria itu dan mengambil gelas dan  
>mengisi gelas itu dengan wine.<p>

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pria itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan  
>seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.<p>

Setelah gelasnya penuh Naruto menaruh botol wine di meja.

"Hei Deidara kau tak bosan bermain wanita?" ujar Naruto  
>kemudian meminum wine.<p>

"Untuk apa bosan mereka menyenangkan dan  
>mengagumkan" ujar Deidara dengan seringai di wajah nya.<p>

"Kau kenapa perjodohan itu lagi" lanjutnya.

"Hn" sahut Naruto dan kembali menuangkan wine di gelasnya kemudian meminum nya.

"Jangan banyak minum besok kau sekolahkan" ujar Deidara mengingatkan kemudian meninum wine yang di sodorkan oleh wanita cantik yang duduk disamping kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai gadis itu meski aku akan menikahinya nanti" ketus Naruto tajam.

"Pernikahan adalah awal dari kebahagian jadi jangan kau mainkan hati wanita jika dia mencintaimu maka kau juga harus mencintainya" sahut Deidara.

"Tamat SMA aku akan pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus usaha ayah ku disana" ujar Naruto.

"Baguslah" sahut Deidara.

"Hn" ucap Naruto.

Malam semakin larut dan sudah tiga botol wine yang di habiskan Naruto hingga ia mabuk.

.

.

.  
>oOo<p>

Esok adalah hari dimana aku akan meninggalkan tanah kelahiran ku. Ada rasa sedih di hati ini namun aku harus semangat. Aku pun berdiri di depan meja rias ku dan menatap cermin yang memantulkan gambaran ku dan senyum kecil terpatri di wajah ku.  
>"Aa.." syukurlah sepertinya suara ku ada lagi ya walaupun kecil.<br>"Hyu" ku coba untuk menyebutkan nama ku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ga"

"Hi"

"Na"

"Ta"

Suara ku kembali! Aku menutup mulut ku dengan ke dua tangan ku dan menatap lurus kearah cermin.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Nona Hinata, tuan sudah menunggu nona di taman belakang" ujar salah satu pelayan di rumah ayah ku.

Dengan segerah aku membuka pintu.

"Cklek"

Pelayan laki-laki itu berdiri di depan kamar ku.

"Biar ku antar" ujarnya.

Aku pun dengan cepat melambaikan kedua tangan ku di depan dada dan mengegelengkan kepala

"Iya?" ujarnya.

"Oh maafkan aku nona" ujar pelayan itu dan membungkuk sepertinya dia baru sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa bicara.

"Ti..dak us...sah.. Ak..u bis..sa sen..diri per..gi ke... Bela..kang" jawab ku dengan susah payah.

"Nona bisa bicara?" ujar nya

"Se..di...kit" jawab ku.

"Syukurlah nona, nona silahkan ke taman belakang nanti akan aku buatkan minuman" pelayan itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian pergi ke dapur. Akupun langsung pergi ke taman belakang.

Setelah sampai kulihat ayah ku tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, aku menghapiri nya kemudian duduk di kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan ayah.

*Hinata pov end*

"Pagi putri ku" sapa Hiashi melihat kehadiran putrinya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ayah ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu" ujar Hiashi.

"A...paa?" tanya Hinata

. "Suara mu? Sudah kembali?" Hiashi terkejut mendengar suara Hinata.

"Yaa" jawab Hinata, suaranya terdengar amat kecil.

"Baguslah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara nanti pita suara mu rusak" ujar Hiashi mengingatkan.

Hinata mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Hinata sebenarnya kau punya kakak laki-laki" ujar Hiashi. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yaa?" Hinata menatap amethyst milik ayahnya.

"Hyuuga Neji, umurnya sekarang dua puluh dua tahun dan dia direktur perusahan yang ayah bangun" ujar Hiashi.

Hinata memiringkan kepalnya tidak mengerti.

"Dulu ayah dan ibu selalu bertengkar dan Neji sedih melihat akhirnya ayah menyekolahkan nya ke asrama tak lama kami rujuk dan Neji tetap di asrama"

"Tanpa ayah tau, ibu mu telah mengandung mu setelah kau lahir kami sangat mencintai mu dan kami selalu mengirim surat dan foto tentang mu ke asrama Neji agar dia tau dia punya adik"

Pelayan datang dan membawakan secangkir kopi untuk Hiashi dan secangkir susu, biskuit untuk Hinata dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kemudian pelayan membungkuk hormat dan pergi. Hiashi mengambil cangkir kopi dan meminum kopi nya kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.  
>"Saat kau berumur enam tahun, ayah dan ibu kembali bertengkar dan cerai" Hinata tertunduk sedih mendengar ucapan ayahnya.<p>

"Setelah ayah dan ibu bercerai, ayah langsung membawa Neji ke Amerika" Hiashi menjelaskan tentang Neji kemudian dia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Ayah da..an ibuu ke...napaa cee...rai?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang kecil dan terbata.

"Nenek, tidak menyukai ibu mu. Nenek yang terus mendesak ibu mu untuk bercerai dengan ayah" raut wajah Hiashi berubah matanya mulai berair.

"Ayah sangat mencintai ibumu Hinata" Hiashi memandang kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Hinata terdiam lalu mengambil biskut dan memakan nya.

"Oh ya Hinata, ayah telah menjodohkan mu dengan anak teman ayah di Amerika, tak apa kan?" Hiashi memandang Hinata,

Hinata terkejut mendengar nya dan tersedak lalu mengambil gelas susu dan meminum nya

. "Ah Hinata kau tidak apa?" tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Permisi tuan,," pelayan datang dari arah belakang.

"Ya?" Hiashi menoleh kesamping.

"Keluarga Senju datang untuk menemui nona Hinata" ujar pelayan.

Hinata yang baru saja meminum susu nya pun berhenti dan menaruh gelas nya di atas meja. Hiashi menatap Hinata seolah meminta jawaban dan Hinata hanya mengangguk

. "Persilahkan mereka masuk" ujar Hiashi.

"Iya tuan" pelayan kembali masuk kerumah.

Tak lama dari kepergian pelayan datanglah keluarga kecil Senju. Hiashi berdiri kemudian berbalik memandang keluarga itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang dan silahkan duduk" ujar Hiashi dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih" ujar Hashirama kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong begitu juga Hikari dan Hanabi.

"Hi kak" sapa Hanabi.

Hinata mengangguk.  
>"Oh ya ada apa ini?" ujar Hiashi kemudian duduk di kursinya.<p>

Pelayan datang dan menaruh tiga gelas ocha dan makanan ringan di atas meja lalu membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi.

"Kami hanya ingin mengunjungi Hinata sebelum dia berangkat ke Amerika" jawab Hashirama

"Begitu" Hiashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kak ini kenang-kenangan dari ku semoga kakak suka" Hanabi menyerahkan sebuah kota kecil ke tangan Hinata. Hinata menerimanya.

"Te..rima ka..sih" ujar Hinata.

"Ah suara kakak telah kembali ya" seru Hanabi dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Syukurlah" ujar Hanabi.

"Hinata, sudah lama ibu membuatkan syal ini untuk mu dan sekarang sudah jadi ini" Hikari menyerahkan syal berwarna merah ke Hinata.

Dengan senang hati Hinata menerimanya. "Terii.."

"Iya" sahut Hikari.

"Hinata, aku tak punya sesuatu untuk mu tapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada mu?" ujar Hashirama

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sedangkan Hiashi menaikan alis nya.

"Ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Hanya ini pinta ku Hinata, aku mau kau merubah sifat mu itu menjadi yang lebih baik bisa?" pinta Hashirama dan membuat Hiashi tidak mengerti.

"Jadilah gadis yang lemah lembut, sopan, ceria, murah senyum, jangan sering berkelahi lagi dengan laki-laki kecuali jika kau dalam bahaya, jangan berkata kasar dengan orang lain dan cobalah untuk makan sayur" pinta Hashirama dengan tulus.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tak suka namun Sasuke dan Sakura pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada nya seperti yang di katakan Hashirama, ayah tirinya.

"Apakah Hinata seperti yang kau katakan?" tanya Hiashi dengan serius.

"Ya" Hashirama menggaguk.

"Putri mu juara satu lomba karate tingkat Nasional, juara satu olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional, juara dua lomba tekwondo tingkat Nasional, menguasai tiga bahasa yaitu Inggris, Prancis, dan Korea, kau punya putri yang sangat luar biasa Hiashi" Hashirama memuji Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Hinata" Hiashi menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan.

Hinata menatap kedua tangan nya yang menggenggam syal yang di berikan ibunya lalu melirik ke arah Hashirama

"Baik...lah aaayah" ujar Hinata. Hashirama terkejut, Hinata memanggilnya ayah(?) selama ini Hinata memanggil Hashirama dengan kata 'Kau' , 'Kamu' , atau 'Tuan' Hashirama tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih telah memanggil ku ayah walaupun aku hanyalah ayah tiri mu" Hashirama terharu Hinata memanggil nya ayah.

"Permisi nona Hinata di luar ada dua teman nona yang ingin mengajak nona berkeliling sebelum nona pergi ke Amerika" ujar pelayan yang baru saja datang.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berdiri kemudian berbalik kearah Hanabi.

"Hana..bi mau ikuut kakak?" tanya Hinata.

Hanabi tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian berdiri.

"Mauu!" seru Hanabi bersemangat.

##

*Washington DC*

Di tempat klub malam, Naruto masih tertidur di sofa, tangan kanan nya menutupi wajahnya sedangkan tangan kirinya terjuntai kebawah memegang botol wine yang telah kosong.

Deidara duduk di pinggir sofa tempat Naruto tidur dan berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto!" Deidara menggoyangkan bahu Naruto.

"Hn" sahut Naruto.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan sampai kapan kau mau tidur?!" ujar Deidara.

"Diamlah!" ketus Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau pengawal pribadi mu datang kesini dan menghancurkan tempat ini!" ketus Deidara lalu berdiri dan melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melemparkan botol wine ke atas meja.

"Braak!"

"Mau ku antar?" ujar Deidara.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di antar pulang" sahut Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Diluar klub Naruto melihat ada mini market di sebrang jalan kemudian dia menyebrang jalan. Sedangkan Deidara masih mengikuti Naruto. Setelah sampai Naruto masuk ke dalam mini market mengambil satu botol bir dan langsung pergi ke kasir.

Tak sengaja Naruto melihat Shion sedang memilih makanan ringan, Naruto ingin menghampirinya namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki mendekati Shion.

"Hi sayang ku udah beli makanan nya?" ujar laki-laki.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menahan emosinya. Deidara yang melihat nya hanya bersembunyi dekat rak yang berisi mi instan.

"Hmm udah" sahut Shion. "Sebaiknya kau cepat habisi Naruto aku tak tahan melihat nya" ujar laki-laki itu.

"Oh ayolah Alex kau tau aku sangat membenci keluarga Namikaze itu karna mereka perusahaan ayah ku bangkrut dan aku akan membalasnya" sahut Shion.

"Oh begitukah?" ketus Naruto yang sudah berada di dekat Shion.

"Na..na..naru..to" Shion gugup melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Jadi itu alasan mu mendekati ku HAH?!" Naruto membentak Shion dengan suara yang keras.

Naruto ingin menghancurkan kepala Shion dengan botol bir yang ia pegang namun sayang Deidara dengan cepat mengambil alih botol itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto!" ujar Deidara.

"Eh jangan berani sama cewek dong dasar banci!" ketus Alex dengan nada mengejek.

. "Kau!" Naruto geram kemudian meraih kerah baju Alex dengan tangan kiri dan melayangkan tinju nya di wajah Alex

Alex jatuh tersungkur karna pukulan Naruto.

"Akkh!" Shion terkejut melihatnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Shion dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Naruto!" Deidara memegang lengan Naruto mencegahnya untuk tidak menghanjar Alex.

Naruto menatap Shion dengan tajam.  
>"Kau wanita jalang tunggu pembalasan ku!" ketus Naruto kemudian pergi keluar dari mini market begitu juga deidara.<p>

Naruto menyebrang jalan setelah sampai ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

'Naruto dalam keadaan mabuk dan emosi dia tidak boleh mengemudi' batin Deidara.

"Naru.." sergah Deidara namun mobil Naruto telah pergi.

Ia melihat mobil Naruto tengah ingin menyalip mobil di depan nya dengan kecepatan tinggi namun naas saat itu juga ada mobil truk di depan mobil Naruto dan kecelakaan tidak dapat di hindari lagi.

"Ckitttt"

"Cetarrr!"

Mobil Naruto menabrak pohon di sisi jalan dan meledak.

"NARUTOO!" Deidara terkejut bukan main melihat nya dan sekujur tubuh nya menegang.

Bersambung…


	4. Chapter 4

Siapa Aku?

Chapters 4

Rating • T

Pairing • NaruHina

Genre • Family & Romance

Disclaimer • Masashi Kishimoto

~oOo~

Deidara yang menyaksikan kejadian teragis itu langsung berlari secepat mungkin ketempat mobil Naruto yang terbakar.

Shion dan Alex yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan memandang kobaran api yang membakar mobil Naruto yang menghantam pohon.  
>Deidara telah sampai dan melihat tubuh Naruto telah terbakar dan dengan cepat ia buka pintu mobil dengan tangan kosong dan mengeluarkan Naruto<p>

Orang-orang yang disekitar langsung membantu Deidara dan ada juga yang langsung menelpon pemadam kebakaran dan mobil ambulan.

Di tempat lain Kushina menatap nanar jari telunjuk yang tidak sengaja terluka terkena pisau dan pirasat buruk menghampirinya.

"Kring! Kring! Kring!"

Kushina terkejut mendengar telpon rumah yang bersuara dan langsung mengangkat telpon yang ada di dapur.

"Ya hallo?" sahut Kushina.

Tubuh Kushina langsung menegang mendengar suara orang yang menelponnya dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan telpon.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Kushina dan Minato berlari di lorong rumah sakit mencari ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat.  
>Deidara melihat orang tua Naruto langsung meminta mereka untuk masuk keruangan yang ada disebelahnya.<p>

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto.." Kushina terisak, ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan Naruto yang telah dibalut dengan perban bagaikan mumi dan selang-selang kecil menempel di tubuh Naruto.

Minato memeluk Kushina untuk menenangkannya, ia pun menangis melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Minato.

Deidara tertunduk. "Aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak mabuk dan menyuruhnya pulang tapi dia tidak mendengarkan ku" jelas Deidara.

"Lalu?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Paginya aku meminta dia pulang lalu dia pergi ke mini market untuk membeli wine dan aku mengikutinya dan Naruto bertemu Shion tengah bermesraan dengan orang lain dan ternyata Shion mendekati Naruto hanya untuk balas dendam karna perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut karna anda." jawab Deidara.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Kushina masih terisak dalam pelukan Minato.

"Dia keluar dari mini market dan mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk dan emosi yang tidak stabil dan dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengendarai mobilnya dan saat ia menyalip mobil di depannya ternyata ada truk,,, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi aku langsung berlari kearah mobilnya dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil sebelum mobil itu meledak untuk kedua kalinya." jelas Deidara panjang lebar sambil menatap kedua tangannya yang di perban karna terkena api saat menolong Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Deidara." ucap Minato sambil memeluk sang istri.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga nya." ucap Deidara penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa." sahut Minato. Deidara langsung keluar dari ruangan tak ingin menganggu kedua orang tua Naruto yang tengah bersedih.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Hinata menatap sebuah gantungan Handphone yang diberikan Hanabi kepadanya dan memasangnya di Handphone miliknya.

'Cantik.' pikirnya memadang gantungan yang berbentuk bunga Lavender berwarna ungu kesukaannya.

Ia pun menaruh Handphone nya di atas meja lalu mengambil kotak kecil yang berada di samping Handphonenya.

'Mungkin sudah waktunya aku berubah dan melupakan masa lalu dan menjadi perempuaan yang baik' batin Hinata.

Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah kalung yang berwarna hitam dan sebuah liontin yang berbentuk kristal panjangnya dua centimeter.

Kalung itu ia beli tadi siang saat jalan-jalan bersama Hanabi, Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan dengan segerah ia berdiri dan berjalan kemudian membuka pintu.

"Hinata." Ternyata sang ayah yang mengetuk pintu.

"Boleh ayah masuk?" tanya sang ayah.

Hinata mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk.  
>Hiashi duduk di kursi di depan meja rias dan Hinata duduk di pinggir kasur menatap ayahnya.<p>

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan." ucap Hiashi.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Calon suami mu kecelakaan." jawab Hiashi.

"Dia telah dibawa ke rumah sakit di Korea untuk menjalani oprasi plastik karna tubuhnya terbakar." sambung Hiashi.

"Ken...apa ter...bakar?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia menabrak pohon dan mobilnya meledak" ujar Hiashi.

Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak mengetahui Naruto seperti apa dan kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan kalaupun Hiashi tau bahwa Naruto adalah pemabuk dan selalu membantah printah orang tua dapat di pastikan Hiashi tak akan menikahkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Minato tidak pernah mempertemukan Hiashi dengan Naruto ia takut jika Hiashi akan mengetahui siapa Naruto. Minato akan mempertemukan mereka saat Naruto dan Hinata menikah.

"Ayah, akan pergi ke Korea untuk menjenguk Naruto dan setelah itu ayah akan pergi ke Eropa untuk mengurus beberapa saham disana dan menjualnya lalu ayah akan kembali ke Jepang untuk menjalani hari tua."

"Dan kau pergilah ke Amerika disana ada kakak mu Neji, kau harus menjalani oprasi dan bersekolah disana nanti setelah itu kembalilah ke Jepang bersama Neji." ujar Hiashi menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata.  
>Hinata mengangguk mengerti.<p>

"Ayah telah menceritakan tentang mu ke Neji saat di Amerika ia bilang ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mu." ucap Hiashi.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui sang kakak. Hinata teringat satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.  
>Ia pun mengambil buku dan pensil yang taruh di atas meja lalu menuliskan sesuatu kemudian menunjukan nya kepada sang ayah.<br>Jika harus diucapkan ia tidak sanggup karna suaranya.

~Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan calon suami ku?~

"Ayah juga tidak tau, ayah juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kata teman ayah kita akan bertemu nanti saat kamu menikah." sahut Hiashi.

Hinata melihat kalung yang sejak tadi ia pegang lalu ia kembali menulis dan menunjukannya.

~Jika aku belum boleh bertemu dengannya maka aku juga tidak mau tau tentang dan namanya biarkan saja saat nanti kami menikah, aku akan akan mengetahui tentangnya dan ayah tolong berikan kalung ini kepadanya jika ayah menjenguknya, kalung ini ku berikan agar dia semangat dan cepat sembuh~

Hinata menaruh kalung itu kembali kedalam kotak dan menyerahkan kotak kecil itu kepada ayahnya. Hiashi tersenyum bangga melihat Hinata dan menerima kotak itu dengan senang hati.

"Ayah yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang baik." ucap Hiashi.

-Empat bulan kemudian-

~Seoul, Korea Selatan~  
>Sudah empat bulan Naruto terbaring lemah di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul dan sudah dua kali menjalani oprasi untuk memperbaiki sel kulitnya.<br>Naruto menatap sebuah kalung yang ia pegang ia ingat saat salah satu sahabat ayahnya menjenguknya lebih tepatnya calon mertuanya nanti.

Gadis yang akan di nikahkan dengannya nanti memberikannya sebuah kalung ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu pasti hanya ingin menguasai harta nya saat mereka menikah nanti tapi ia tertugun saat Hiashi memperlihat kan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan putrinya.

~Jika aku belum boleh bertemu dengannya maka aku juga tidak mau tau tentang dan namanya biarkan saja saat nanti kami menikah, aku akan akan mengetahui tentangnya dan ayah tolong berikan kalung ini kepadanya jika ayah menjenguknya, kalung ini ku berikan agar dia semangat dan cepat sembuh~

Hiashi menjelaskan tentang putrinya bahwa putrinya itu mengalami kerusakan di pita suaranya, akhirnya Naruto mengerti dan menerima kalungnya.

'Kita lihat saja nanti kau perempuan yang baik atau perempuan yang sama seperti Shion, dan aku akan mengubah cara hidup ku Hyuuga Hinata.' batin Naruto kemudian mengalungkan kalung itu di lehernya.

Bersambung~


	5. Chapter 5

~Pertemuan~

6 tahun kemudian.  
>[ Jepang, Tokyo]<p>

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu untuk menyebrang ketika lampu merah telah menyala segerah ia menyebrang jalan. Saat ditengah jalan ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kearahnya, ia menoleh dan terkejut.

"Ciittttt."  
>Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depannya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan napas yang tercekat.<br>Orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu terdiam, perlahan tubuh itu bergetar matanya yang sebiru samudra terlihat indah tapi hanya ada tatapan kosong. Lima menit telah berlalu lampu jalan telah berwarna hijau.

"Tiiinn! Tiiinn! Tiiinn!" Mobil yang di belakang mulai membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Woy jalan!" teriak orang yang ada di dalam mobil yang berada di belakang mobil orang yang bermata biru.

Gadis itu tersadar lalu menghampiri pria yang ada di dalam mobil.  
>"Tok! Tok! Tok!"<p>

"Hei jalan orang di belakang mu mulai marah, tenang saja aku tidak terluka." ucap gadis itu sambil mengetuk jendela mobil.

Pria itu tersadar kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya kearah samping jalan dan memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dan gadis itu langsung meyebrang.  
>Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis yang hampir ia tabrak.<p>

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya.

"Tidak apa." jawab sang gadis.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." jawab sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." ucap pria muda itu.

"Oh ya tadi mengapa kamu melamum di dalam mobil? Dan juga tubuh mu terlihat bergetar?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Aa.. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu." jawab pria bermata biru.

"Emmm ya sudah aku harus pergi aku masih punya pekerjaan, permisi." ucap gadis itu lalu membungkuk kan badan kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu." sergah pria itu.

"Ya?" gadis itu menoleh dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya pria itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata." jawab gadis itu dan tersenyum lembut.  
>Sang pria terkejut mendengarnya dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.<p>

Ametyst yang indah, surai indigo yang panjang, kulit putih bagaikan salju, hidung yang mancung, bibir merah muda dan mungil, tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping, sungguh sempurna.  
>Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap aneh pria yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uzunaru." ucap pria itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Salam kenal Uzunaru-san." ucap Hinata.

"Salam kenal." sahut Uzunaru alias Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'Aa jadi dia Hyuuga Hinata calon istri ku.' batin Naruto.

"Emm aku pergi dulu karna aku punya pekerjaan." ucap Hinata.

"Aa mau ku antar?" tawarnya.

"Ah tidak terimakasih." tolak Hinata dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa, katakanlah ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku karna tadi aku hampir menabrak mu." jelas Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Baiklah." ucap Hinata menerima tawaran Uzunaru alias Naruto.  
>Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu ia mengantar Hinata ketempat kerja menaiki mobilnya.<br>Mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah Cafe.

Hyuuga Cafe

"Ini tempat mu bekerja?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya lebih tepatnya Cafe ini milik ku." sahut Hinata.

"Wah hebat!" seru Naruto.

"Terimakasih." ucap Hinata.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Hinata kemudian membuka pintu kaca.

"Selamat datang!" seru pelayan perempuan yang melihat kedatangan tamu.

"Nona Hinata kami baru saja buka." ucap pelayan laki-laki bersurai merah.

"Iya tak apa Gaara dan oh ya Matsuri bawakan aku jus jeruk, dan kau Naru?" ujar Hinata dan menoleh kearah Naruto.  
>"Aku juga jus jeruk." sahut Naruto.<p>

"Ok dan juga biskuit." ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah nona akan aku siapkan." ucap Matsuri.  
>"Ayo Naru kita duduk." ajak Hinata.<p>

"Um." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya sekali lagi maaf ya Hinata soal yang tadi." ucap Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang di dekat kaca.

"Tak apa Naru." jawab Hinata kemudian duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Baguslah, jadi di Cafe ini hanya ada dua pelayan?" tanya Naruto.

"Cafe ini tidak terlalu besar jadi menurut ku dua pelayan sudah cukup dan juga aku selalu datang kesini." jawab Hinata.

"Begitu." sahut Naruto.  
>"Mereka Garaa dan Matsuri, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto selalu melihat gerak-gerik Gaara dan Matsuri.<p>

"Wah jadi mereka sepasang kekasih pantesan terlihat serasi." sahut Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangnya ke Hinata.

Matsuri datang membawa jus dan biskuit di atas nampan lalu menaruhnya di atas meja tempat Naruto dan Hinata.  
>"Selamat dinikmati!" seru Matsuki kemudian membungkukkan badan.<p>

"Terimakasih." ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Eh?" gumam Matsuri.

Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang seperti ada tanda tanya kenapa bisa bersamaan mengucapkan kata terimakasih.  
>Matsuri tersenyum penuh arti kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.<br>Wajah Hinata merona saat memandang wajah tampan milik Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepala.  
>Bagaimana tidak tampan kalau sudah berapa kali menjalani oprasi plastik, kulit yang berwarna tan menjadi putih mulus, tiga kumis yang masing-masing ada di pipinya pun sudah hilang, wajah Naruto yang sekarang lebih tampan dan lebih dewasa.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." ucap Hinata malu-malu.  
>Naruto meminum jus miliknya sedikit dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja.<p>

"Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Di Nami Grup." jawab Naruto.

"Hebat kau Uzunaru, ku dengar perusahaan itu sangat keren." seru Hinata.  
>"Aa aku hanya berkerja sebagai pelayan." ucap Naruto.<p>

"Tidak apa yang penting kita bisa berkerja dan cari uang dengan cara yang baik." sahut Hinata.

"Itu perusahaan yang menjual barang-barang yang antik dengan harga yang tinggi kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak juga, kalau di lantai satu itu tempat menjual pakaian dan tas, kalau lantai dua barang antik, lantai tiga tempat para perancang busana berkerja, lantai empat biasanya digunakan untuk pertemuan-pertemuan penting, lantai lima tempat para artis suka berfoto dan tempat mereka latihan, dan lantai enam tempat rekaman musik dan syuuting vidio klip kalau di dalam ruangan dan lantai tujuh tempat para staf, karyawan, dan direktur berkerja." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu tapi artis dan aktor dari Nami memang sangat terkenal sih tak heran jika Nami adalah perusahaan yang paling terkenal diseluruh Jepang dan luar negeri." ucap Hinata lalu meminum jusnya.

"Tapi direktur mereka tidak pernah datang." ucap Naruto.

"Hah? Jadi bagaimana itu berjalan?" tanya Hinata, ia hampir tersedak karna ucapan Naruto.

"Iya hanya asistenya yang bisa menghubunginya." ucap Naruto.  
>Hinata menaruh kembali gelasnya dan menatap Naruto.<p>

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak tau." sahut Naruto.

"Hmm aneh." ucap Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata aku harus pergi sebentar lagi aku harus kerja." ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Iya hati-hati ya." ucap Hinata dan juga berdiri.

"Terimakasih jus nya." ucap Naruto dan membungkukkan badan.

"Iya." sahut Hinata dan tersenyum.  
>Naruto berjalan keluar Cafe dan di ikuti oleh Hinata dari belakang.<p>

"Triiing!" bunyi bel pintu saat dibuka.

"Jangan melamun saat menyetir." ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

"Iya." sahut Naruto dan tersenyum.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi Hyuuga Hinata.' batin Naruto.

.

.

Dengan tenangnya Uzunaru aka Naruto berjalan di loby mengenakan jas pelayan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap serta wajah yang tampan rupawan membuat pelayan perempuan dan pengunjung perempuan terpesona apalagi saat Naruto tersenyum.

"Hei Naru, kau darimana saja?" seorang pelayan laki-laki bersurai Hitam.

"Oh Lee ada apa?" tanya Naru.

"Kau ini Naru kenapa baru datang, kau bisa dimarahi Ebisu-sama." ucap Lee.  
>"Ah tenang saja." timpal Naru dengan santai.<br>Seorang pengenjung perempuan menghampiri Naru dan Lee dengan wajah merona.

"Hei pelayan bisakah kau menemani ku mencari pakaian untuk pesta?" tanya nya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja nona." sahut Lee.

"Bukan kau tapi dia." ucap nya menunjuk Naru.

"Tentu nona." Naru menyeringai dan membuat Lee sweatdrop dan nona yang di hadapan mereka salting melihat seringai Naru yang begitu tampan.  
>Naru pun berjalan berdampingan dengan nona tadi untuk mencari gaun pesta meninggalkan Lee yang sweatdrop di buat.<p>

.

.

Dimalam hari di kediaman Hyuuga sedang berkumpul bersama sekeluarga termasuk keluarga Hashirama Senju.  
>"Hahaha tapi itu sangat memalukan." terdengar gelak tawa Hanabi di ikuti yang lainnya.<p>

"Benar." sahut Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.  
>Hashirama tersenyum melihat perubahan pada Hinata yang sangat besar yang dulunya tidak pernah tertawa dan tersenyum kini tersenyum manis.<p>

"Neji, kini kau telah dewasa, ibu bangga padamu." ucap Hikari yang duduk disamping Neji.

"Iya, terimakasih bu." sahut Neji.  
>"Apalagi kak Neji bentar lagi mau nikah." ucap Hinata dan menyeringai.<p>

"Iya itu benar." sahut Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu ingin lihat calon menantu ibu." ujar Hikari.

"Tenang saja bu bentar lagi datang kok." jawab Neji.

"Pacal kak Neji olang China ma." ucap Hanabi dengan logat China.  
>Neji hanya menahan tawa mendengar suara Hanabi, ia tak marah sama sekali meskipun mereka berbeda ayah tapi mereka satu ibu.<p>

"Kau cocok jadi orang China." ucap Hinata.

"Ne, kak Hinata kapan ni mau nikah juga?" ujar Hanabi sambil menyeringai dan menyegol lengan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. "Aa,, itu belum aku pikirkan." sahut Hinata.

"Semoga kau mendapat suami yang baik Hinata." ujar Hashirama dengan tulus.

"Iya terimakasih ayah." sahut Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Permisi tuan ada tamu." ucap pelayan laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan keluarga.

"Persilahkan masuk." jawab Hiashi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.  
>Tak lama masuklah seorang perempuan cantik mengenakan dress lengan panjang dan rok panjang dibawah lutut dan berwarna merah.<br>Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir cepol dan senyuman manis terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Selamat malam." ujarnya dengan lembut sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat malam." sahut mereka semua.

"Kau sudah datang." ucap Neji kemudian berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Namanya, Tenten putri dari teman ayah di China dan dia sekarang berkerja sebagai asisten ku di perusahaan." ujar Neji menjelaskan tentang kekasihnya di depan keluarga nya.  
>Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Tenten yang sebentar lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga.<p>

"Silahkan duduk disini." Hikari menghampiri Tenten dan meminta nya duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya tante." sahut Tenten dengan lembut.

"Emm jangan panggil aku tante, ibu saja." ucap Hikari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Wah calon kakak ipar." gumam Hanabi dan terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Ppffft." Hinata menahan tawanya mendengar gumam man Hanabi.

"Baiklah malam ini kita perbincangkan masalah pernikahan Neji dan Tenten." ujar Hiashi.

"Maaf paman ayah tidak bisa hadir." ucap Tenten.

"Tidak apa nanti akan aku hubungi ayah mu, dia masih di China?" tanya Hiashi.

"Iya paman nanti lusa, ayah ku akan ke Jepang." jawab Tenten.

"Bagus." sahut Hiashi.

"Emmm kita harus pilih gaun yang cantik untuk Tenten." ucap Hikari.

"Dan jas untuk kak Neji." sahut Hanabi.

"Benar." timpal Hinata.

"Dan tempat yang megah." ucap Hiashi.  
>Dan malam ini dimulai lah rencana untuk persiapan pernikahan Neji dan Tenten.<br>Bersambung~

maaf kalau kalian bacanya jadi bosan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan dan review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dengan santai Uzunaru berjalan di lobi dan tentunya karyawan perempuan langsung teriak histeris saat melihatnya yah ini sudah setiap hari ia lihat sejak masuk kerja.

Lee berjalan menghampiri Naru dengan tergesa-gesa  
>"Eh Naru!" ujarnya.<p>

"Iya ada apa?" sahut Naru sambil melirik Lee.

"Hari ini direktur akan datang kau harus siap-siap." ujar Lee mengingatkan.

"APA?!" teriak Naru kaget mendengar ucap Lee dan Lee hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar teriak histeris Naru di telinganya.

"Kalau mau berteriak jangan tepat di telingaku bodoh memang kenapa?!" ketus Lee dengan tajam memandang Naru.

'Gawat bisa-bisa penyamaran ku gagal.' umpatnya dalam hati.  
>Naru berpikir keras agar dia tidak di lihat oleh ayah nya dan seperti ada bola lampu di atas kepalanya Naru pun mendapat sebuah ide dan tanpa sepengetahun Lee, Naru menyeringai licik.<br>"Akh perut ku sakit, kau saja yang pergi aku akan istirahat di ruang ganti." ucap Uzunaru berpura-pura kesakitan sambil memegang perut nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ah kau ini ya sudahlah terserah kau mau apa aku juga bosan melihat wajah mu itu!" ketus Lee kemudian pergi meninggalkan Uzunaru yang kesakitan.

Setelah melihat kepergian Lee, Uzunaru menyeringai kemudian berjalan pergi ke tempat butik dan memilih bersembunyi disana karna ia berpikir ayah nya tidak mungkin ke butik.

Dan saat ia sampai di butik Naru melihat Hinata bersama seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang tengah memilih gaun pengantin.

"Yang ini cantik." ucap Tenten sambil memegang gaun yang di pajang di patung.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya menghampiri Hinata  
>"Hi Hinata!" sapanya sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.<br>"Eh Naru!" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tenten.

"Ini teman ku kak namanya Naru." jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu." ucap Tenten mengerti.

"Lagi cari gaun untuk siapa?" tanya Naru.

"Untuk kakak ku." jawab Hinata.

"Oh ikuti aku, aku tau tempat gaun yang bagus." ucap Naru.

"Benarkah baiklah." sahut Tenten.

"Ok!" ucap Naru dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Wahh,," ucap Tenten mendengar Naru dan Hinata mengatakan 'Ok!' bersamaan.  
>"Hehehe ikuti aku." ucap Naru kemudian berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang di tutup oleh pintu kayu yang berukiran lambang perusahaan Nami.<p>

"Cklek."  
>Naru membuka pintu besar itu dengan lebar dan yang terlihat hanya kegelapan.<p>

"Gelap sekali." ujar Tenten merinding.

"Iya." sahut Hinata.

"Silahkan masuk." ucap Naru mempersilahkan.

"Tapi,,," ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa masuklah." ucap Naru. Mereka mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Blam!"  
>bunyi pintu yang tertutup.<p>

"Naru gelap sekali kau tidak bercandakan?" ucap Hinata merinding. Matanya tak dapat melihat apa-apa karna gelap dan ia hanya dapat merasakan lengan nya di peluk oleh Tenten.

Tak lama lampu pun menyala membuat Tenten dan Hinata menutup mata karna silau.

"Taraa!" seru Naru bersemangat.

Tenten dan Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan kemudian terkejut memandang ruangan megah yang mereka masuki.  
>Yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah ruang yang megah dan bernuasa warna putih dan langit-langit ruangan berwarna biru muda serta sebuah lampu berhias kristal mengangantung di langit-langit.<p>

Semua gaun pernikahan tertata rapi di dalam lemari kaca di sebelah kanan dan di sebelah kiri juga berjejer sepatu-sepatu kulit berwana hitam dan putih serta high heels dan di hadapan mereka terdapat kaca yang besar dan sofa berwarna putih.

"Keren!" ucap Tenten kagum memandang ruangan megah ini.

Naru berjalan ke arah lemari kaca dan membuka nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih polos kemudian membawanya ke hadapan Tenten dan Hinata.

"Coba yang ini." ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkan gaun ke Tenten.

"Iya." Tenten mengangguk dan mengambil gaun dari tangan Naru kemudian berjalan keruang ganti pakaian.

"Tempat ini bagus!" seru Hinata.  
>"Yah ruangan ini hanya untuk para tamu penting yang ingin mencari gaun pernikahan." sahut Naru kemudian duduk di sofa.<br>Hinata mengangguk mengerti kemudian melihat-lihat isi lemari kaca.

Naru tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata apalagi saat Hinata melihat sebuah gaun yang di pajang pada sebuah patung ya sebuah gaun yang sederhana tapi berkesan mewah.

"Bagaimana." ucap Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.  
>Dan secara bersamaan Naru dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Tenten yang memakai gaun berlengan panjang dan di bagian bawah nya menyapu lantai dan itu telihat pas di tubuh Tenten.<p>

"Bagus." ucap Hinata.

"Aku suka gaun ini." ucap Tenten sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Cocok!" timpal Naru melihat Tenten.

"Aku ambil yang ini!" seru Tenten.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang kecil Naru dan Hinata berjalan santai di belakang gedung perusahaan yang terdapat sebuah taman bunga kecil.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." ucap Hinata dengan tulus.

"Sama-sama." balas Naru sambil tersenyum.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat mereka berjalan burung-burung yang terbang berhenti bunga-bunga yang terbang pun ikut berhenti. Di dalam hati mereka ingin waktu berhenti agar dapat terus bersama seperti saat ini tapi sayang waktu terus berjalan tanpa kita sadari.

"Oh ya Hinata walaupun kita baru kenal tapi seperti nya aku menyukai mu." ujar Naru dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Hinata berhenti berjalan mendengar perkataan Naru barusan dan wajah nya pun bersemu merah.  
>"Em aku tidak tau." sahut Hinata malu-malu kemudian duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di dekatnya dan di ikuti Naru yang juga duduk disampingnya.<p>

"Ya tidak apa." ucap Naru.  
>Dapat Hinata lihat wajah Naru yang tenang dan tampan yang tengah memejamkan mata. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan Naru membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Hinata.<p>

"Kenapa?" tanya Naru.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hinata dan mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Aku tau kau anak seorang direktur dan aku pelayan mana mungkin aku bisa berpacaran dengan mu karna kita tidak selevel maaf ya." ucap Naru.

"Aku tidak pernah membedakan kaya atau miskin dan aku tak mengenal level dalam berteman." jawab Hinata dan tersenyum tulus.  
>Naru tersenyum mendengar nya.<p>

"Kau baik." ucap Naru.

"Tidak juga." sahut Hinata. Naru menoleh menatap Hinata dengan tanda tanya di pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naru bingung.

"Ini tak pantas di bicarakan." jawab Hinata. Naru mengangguk mengerti.

Naru mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan dan ia tekejut bukan main melihat kedatang beberapa orang termasuk Minato Namikaze.  
>"Hinata aku lupa kalau aku punya perkerjaan di butik aku pergi ya." ucap Naru berpamitan dan pergi sambil langsung berlari seperti di kejar anjing sedangkan Hinata masih bingung dengan sikap Naru dan ia pun hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.<p>

"Hinata sudah waktu nya kita pulang." ucap Neji yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Iya kak!" seru Hinata.  
>"Selamat Neji." ucap Minato lalu mengulurkan tangan nya.<p>

"Iya." balas Neji lalu mengulurkan tangan dan berjabat tangan dengan Minato.

"Oh ya kemana putra mu?" tanya Neji setelah melepas tangan nya.

"Oh dia masih di Korea Selatan mengurus saham yang ada disana." jawab Minato.

"Lalu kapan pernikahan adik ku dengan anak mu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Mungkin tahun depan karna ia belum siap." jawab Minato yang mulai gugup dengan pertanyaan Neji tentang anak nya.

"Hn baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pulang." pamit Neji.

"Iya." ucap Minato.

.

.

..

Rencana Naruto pun dimulai. Naruto mulai sering mengunjungi Hinata di cafe dan mengantar jemput Hinata kerja walaupun hanya menaiki sepeda dan sudah sering Naruto di tegur oleh Hiashi ayah Hinata dan seperti saat ini Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Jaa ne Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lima jari.

"Terimakasih Naru-kun." sahut Hinata malu-malu.

"Ehem!" Hiashi berdehem cukup keras.  
>"Oh hai paman!" sapa Naru aka Naruto ala anak muda sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hiashi dengan cengiran khas nya.<p>

Hiashi sweatdrop melihat nya dan sungguh tidak sopan menyapa orang yang lebih tua dari nya dengan cara begitu.

"Ok aku mau pulang paman dah sore tolong jagain Hinata-chan jangan sampai terluka." ujar Naru dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian mulai mengayu pedal sepeda nya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kurang ajar!" ketus Hiashi tajam menatap kepergian Naru dari hadapan nya.

"Huppft." Hinata menahan tawa melihat nya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hihihi dia menyenangkan dan lucu." ucap Hinata tepat di hadapan ayah nya kemudian melanjutkan jalan nya.

"Hm." sahut Hiashi dan menghela napas pasrah kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.  
>Hari-hari terus berjalan dan rasa cinta dan sayang mulai mengisi ruang hati Naru dan Hinata.<br>Hinata mulai terbuka dengan Naru dan sering menceritakan masa lalu nya dan semua keluh kesah nya dan akhirnya Naru mengerti akan semua yang Hinata rasakan.  
>Dan ada sebuah tekad kuat dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Hinata untuk selamanya.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hidup memang sulit untuk di jalani tapi cobalah untuk tersenyum miskipun dunia tak ingin melihat nya tapi yakinlah dan berusaha lah agar suatu hari nanti dunia akan memandang mu dan menghargai mu.

Bersambung~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapters 7

Rating • T

Pairing • NaruHina

Genre • Family

Disclaimer • Masashi Kishimoto

#

Dengan senang nya Hinata duduk di bawah pohon bunga Sakura sambil memejamkan mata nya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut angin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Naru datang menghampiri nya Dengan jus di kedua tangan nya kemudian duduk di samping Hinata.

"Hinata,, aku bawakan kamu jus,," ucap Naru tulus sambil menyodorkan satu gelas plastik yang berisi jus yang berwarna orange.

Hinata membuka kedua mata dan mendapati segelas jus terlihat di hapadan nya sambil tersenyum manis Hinata menerima jus pemberian Naru.

"Terimakasih,," ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama." sahut Naru lalu meminum jus miliknya.

Hinata juga meminum jus miliknya sambil menikmati kelopak Sakura yang berguguran yang terhampar di hadapan nya. Yah sebuah taman kota yang di penuhi bermacam-macam bunga dan khusus nya di musim semi kali ini semua bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan banyak hingga di seluruh pelosok negeri Matahari terbit ini di penuhi oleh warna merah muda.

Dan 'cantik' itulah yang orang katakan saat melihat pemandangan ini.

"Sudah hampir satu tahun kita bersama." ucap Naru membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya,," sahut Hinata.

"Aku menyukai mu Hinata dan aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku." ucap Naru serius tanpa ada ragu di setiap Katakana yang keluar dari mulut nya.

"Tapi aku sudah bertunangan Naru, tapiii.. aku juga mencintai mu.." ujar Hinata tulus kemudian memejamkan kedua mata nya menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut angin yang membelai nya, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut nya dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia jelek, gedut, bodoh.."

"Cukup Naru!" potong Hinata cepat dan membuka kedua mata nya.

"Aku akan menerima nya apa adanya." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Karna aku telah menerima lamaran itu dan aku tidak dapat membatalkan nya aku tidak mau membuat ayah ku kecewa.." tambahnya.

"Apa karna dia kaya raya dan pemilik Nami Company?" tanya Naru sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Bukan itu tapi.."

"Wanita semua sama saja!" sergah Naru.

"Aku bahagia telah mengenal mu.."

"kau tau itu,, aku hidup dengan keterpurukan yang amat dalam tapi semua mulai berubah sejak aku bertemu dengan ayah dan kakak ku dan itu bertambah lengkap saat kau ada." jelas Hinata.

Naru terdiam dan menaruh jus yang di tangan nya di atas rumput kemudian mendengarkan setiap Hiragana yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Apa salah jika aku bahagia? Apa salah jika aku mencintai seseorang? Tapi di pihak lain aku harus memikirkan ayah ku, aku tak ingin membuat nya kecewa, dia tidak pernah marah pada ku tapi aku tak ingin melihat raut kecewa di wajah." jelas Hinata dan nada suara nya melemah dan mata nya mulai berair.

Naru menatap Amethyst milik Hinata seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam nya namun sesuatu yang di cari nya itu tidak. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kejujuran yang tulus dari hati kecil.

"Aku mencintai mu Naru dan aku menyesal telah menerima lamaran itu." ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Aku bodoh!" ketus Hinata.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Naruto dan aku akan menghadiri pernikahan mu itu dengan nya tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu menikah dengan siapapun kecuali aku! Ingat lah itu Hyuuga Hinata." ujar Naru lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari Amethyst milik nya dan ini pertama kali nya Hinata menangis karna cinta.  
>Hati nya terasa sakit dan sesak begitu menusuk hingga ia tak dapat berkata-kata.<p>

"Aku mencintai mu Naru.." gumam Hinata menahan sakit di hatinya dan dengan kuat ia menggenggam tangan kanan nya di depan dada.

Di tempat lain Naru tak dapat berkata-kata melihat Hinata menangis. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan ia tau Hinata tulus mencintai nya. Jika memang Hinata menikah dengan Naruto hanya untuk harta mana mungkin Hinata menangisi nya dan Naru tau Hinata menyesal dan Naru tau Hinata berusaha untuk menjaga nama baik ayah nya dan tidak ingin membuat ayah nya kecewa.

Tanpa Naru sadari setetes air mata telah jatuh dari Blue Sapphire milik nya dan baru kali ini juga ia menangis karna cinta.

"Aishiteru Hinata." gumam Naru.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Hinata lalui dengan tenang tanpa kehadiran Naru. Sejak kejadian di taman itu Naru telah menghilang bahkan di tempat nya bekerja pun tak ada.  
>Naru menghilang tanpa jejak membuat Hinata semakin khawatir.<p>

Hiashi melihat perubahan besar pada Hinata saat bertemu dengan Naru dan sampai mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hiashi khawatir melihat Hinata. Ia pulang malam dan jarang makan membuat tubuh Hinata kurus.

Jujur saja Hiashi lebih menyukai Naru sebagai pendamping Hinata tapi apa daya perjanjian nya dengan Minato tak mungkin ia batalkan.

Dan hari esok adalah hari pernikahan Hinata dan entah mengapa hati Hiashi terasa perih dan sakit melihat Hinata yang seperti ini dan Hiashi berharap dan berdoa agar nanti Naru akan datang dan membawa Hinata pergi dari pernikahan nya esok.

.

.

Pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto di gelar mewah di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik Nami Company semua ruangan di hiasi dengan mewah dan tamu undangan telah datang dengan mengenakan pakaian yang serbah mewah.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap pantulan diri nya di kaca yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang mewah dan pinggang nya terdapat pita berwarna merah.

Gaun itu sederhana tapi berkesan mewah.  
>Gaun nya tanpa lengan dan sebuah kalung berlian menghiasi leher jenjang nya.<br>Kulit nya yang putih membuat diri nya bersinar. Wajah mungil hanya di rias tipis karna wajah nya memang putih. Bibir mungil nya di beri polesan hydrogloss berwarna merah muda serta rambut nya di sanggul dan di atas nya di beri mahkota dan beberapa helai rambut tersisah di kiri dan kanan wajah nya membuat ia makin cantik dan anggun.  
>Hinata mengirup napas nya dalam-dalam dan menghebuskan napas nya dengan perlahan.<p>

Di altar penganti pria telah berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan tuxedo putih dan tentu paras tampan nya membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main termasuk Hiashi dan karyawan Nami Company yang hadir.

"Uzu..na..naru.. Tidak..mungkin.." ucap Lee terbata.

Naruto menyeringai dan tentu seringai nya itu membuat tamu undangan yang khusus nya perempuan langsung blusshing berat tapi sayang nya Naruto akan menjadi milik orang lain dan para tamu undangan hanya dapat mengagumi nya.

Hiashi tersenyum senang melihat semua yang sebenar nya terjadi dan akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini dan dengan bahagia kemudian dia berjalan pergi dari altar untuk menjemput putri nya.

Hinata gugup bukan main jantung nya berdebar dengan kencang dan kecemasan terlihat jelas dari wajah nya.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Hinata cepat keluar sebentar lagi kau akan mengucapkan janji suci." ucap Hiashi dari luar ruangan.

"I...iyaaa,,ayah.." dengan segerah Hinata mengambil buket bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih dari atas meja rias yang telah di rangkai dengan indah kemudian dia berjalan keluar ruangan.  
>"Cklek." Hinata membuka pintu dan Hiashi telah berdiri di hadapan nya sambil tersenyum.<p>

"Jangan takut Hinata, ayah yakin kau akan bahagia,," ucap Hiashi meyakinkan dan di balas anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"Ayo!" seru Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian lengan kiri nya ia lingkar kan di lengan kanan Hiashi sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang buket bunga.

Perlahan tapi pasti mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi atas pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto.

Sebuah pintu besar di hadapan mereka di jaga oleh dua orang penjaga berpakaian tuxedo lalu membuka kan pintu untuk mereka.

Hinata menghirup udara yang ada lalu menghembuskan nya kemudian ia menundukan kepala menatap gaun bawah nya yang menyapu lantai yang di lapisi red karpet.

Tenten dan Hanabi langsung berjalan di depan Hiashi dan Hinata sambil menabur kelopak bunga dari dalam keranjang kecil yang mereka bawa.

Hinata tak sanggup melihat wajah calon suaminya karna di hatinya hanya ada Naru.  
>Tanpa ia sadari sang ayah telah memberikan telapak tangan nya kepada calon suaminya.<p>

Butir-butir keringat dingin membasahi tangan dan wajah nya serta kegugupan terus melanda hati nya.  
>Naruto tau Hinata gugup dan takut sampai-sampai Hinata tidak mau menatap nya.<br>Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Mari kita mulai.." suara baritone Naruto terdengar di telinga Hinata tapi suaranya berbeda dengan suara Naru karna suara Naru sangat cempreng dan jantung nya makin cepat berdebar.

"Baiklah." ucap pendeta.

"Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah kau mendampingi Hyuuga Hinata dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya pendeta.

"Saya bersedia" jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau mendampingi Namikaze Naruto dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya pendeta.

"..." Hinata terdiam dan ketakutan menghantui nya.

"Naru kau dimana?" batin Hinata penuh kecemasan.  
>Semua orang heran menatap Hinata.<br>Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dengan erat seolah mengerti Hinata memejamkan mata nya dengan erat.

"Saya ulangi lagi Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau mendampingi Namikaze Naruto dalam suka maupun duka?" ucap pendeta mengulang.

"Saya,,, bersedia.." ucap Hinata.

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah. Silahkan mencium pasangan.." seru pendeta.  
>Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata perlahan ia angkat dagu Hinata dengan tangan kanan nya agar mendongak. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang dan kedua matanya masih senang tiasa tertutup.<p>

Naruto mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Hinata lalu memiringkan nya.

"Cup!" Naruto mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

Merasa pasokannya udara habis dan ketakutan serta kecemasan terus menghantui nya. Hinata pun langsung jatuh pingsan dan untung nya dengan sigap Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Sesuasana menjadi riuh melihat mempelayai wanita jatuh pingsan.  
>dan Hinata langsung di gendong oleh Naruto menuju lantai atas tepat nya kamar pengantin mereka.<p>

Bersambung~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapters 8

Rating • T

Pairing • NaruHina

Genre • Family

Disclaimer • Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Setelah jatuh pingsan Hinata langsung di bawa ke kamar pengantin dan di periksa oleh dokter dan tidak ada penyakit apapun di tubuh Hinata.  
>Dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa Hinata butuh istirahat.<p>

Karna pernikahan mereka di mulai pukul delapan malam akhirnya selesai pukul dua belas malam.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju kamar pengantin dengan bahagia namun tetap khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Di dalam kamar Hinata telah sadar kemudian ia pun membersihkan diri nya setelah itu ia pun mengenakan piayama untuk tidur dan kembali tidur di atas kasur yang empuk.

Hinata kembali menangis sambil memandang seluruh ruangan yang di hias dengan warna merah dan putih serta kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih bertebaran dimana-mana serta bau aroma bunga lavender memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Cklek."

Hinata terkejut dan dengan cepat ia hapus air mata nya lalu berpura-pura tidur.  
>Naruto benar-benar sangat lelah luar biasa. Blue Sapphire nya melihat Hinata tertidur tapi ia tau Hinata tidak tidur sama sekali melainkan berpura-pura.<p>

Naruto segerah menanggalkan pakaian nya dan mengenakan piayama putih kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hinata menghembuskan napas nya pelan dan membuka kedua matanya.

'Kau bilang aku tidak boleh menjadi milik siapa pun kecuali kamu tapi kamu tidak menyelamat kan ku tadi Naru kau dimana?' batin Hinata.

'Tuhan berikanlah aku sebuah kebahagian aku mohon kepada mu hidup ku telah banyak di penuhi dengan keterpurukan dan sekarang aku ingin bahagia' batin Hinata.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto telah selesai mandi ia pun langsung mengeringkan tubuh nya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto langsung mengenakan pakaian tidur kemudian dengan pelan ia membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Hinata.  
>"Jangan pura-pura aku tau kau tidak tidur." ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata kemudian dengan pelan ia balikan tubuh Hinata agar menghadap dengan nya lalu ia peluk erat tubuh Hinata.<p>

"Buka mata mu." pinta Naruto. Kini wajah Naruto dengan Hinata sangat dekat.

Hinata dapat merasa kan napas Naruto di pipi nya kemudian ia pun membuka matanya.

"Naru!" seru Hinata setelah membuka kedua matanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aa..aku.."

"Emmm" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pelukan nya.

"Uzunaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki klan ibuku sebelum ia menikah dengan ayah ku, aku hanya menyingkat nya saja, kalau Naminaru tidak cocok kan."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Hanya untuk menguji mu."

"Menguji?"

"Yaah.."

"Aku ingin menjelaskan nya tapi aku lelah karna yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah istirahat.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Dengan erat Naruto memeluk Hinata hingga membuat wajah mereka menempel.

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Naruto bahwa ia lelah. Perlahan Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto dengan tangan nya sedangkan Naruto hanya memejamkan mata nya menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan mungil itu di wajah nya.

"Tidurlah kau pasti lelah." bisik Hinata pelan.

Naruto mendekatkan bibir nya dengan Hinata lalu mencium nya. Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan Naruto terus mencium bibir nya lama kelamaan Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Hinata seolah meminta izin agar diri nya dapat masuk.  
>Hinata membuka mulut nya dan dengan cepat Naruto memasukan lidahnya. Sebuah ciuman yang awal nya ciuman kasih sayang berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan yang penuh gairah.<p>

Merasa pasokan udara semakin menipis akhir nya ciuman mereka berakhir.  
>"Aku mau tidur oyasumi Hime." bisik Naruto kemudian mendaratkan ciuman singkat di dahi Hinata.<p>

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun."  
>balas Hinata.<p>

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Perlahan Hinata membelai lembut wajah Naruto dengan tangan nya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat penasaran tentang mu Naruto yaah semua tentang mu.." ucap Hinata pelan kemudian membenamkan wajah nya di dada Naruto dan memeluk nya erat.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut nya angin berhembus menerpa. Kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan tertiup angin.

Sebuah keluarga kecil tengah duduk bersama di bawah pohon bunga Sakura di pinggir danau.  
>Canda dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka.<p>

Hinata dan Naruto tertawa bersama melihat tingkah anak pertama mereka yang tengah belajar berbicara.  
>Rambut nya berwarna kuning, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih di wariskan oleh sang ibu, serta Ametyst nya yang di wariskan oleh ibu nya membuat anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun itu sangat imut dan tampan.<p>

"Coba bilang ayah,," ujar Naruto.

"Ayaah,," sang anak pun menurut.  
>"Wahh Bolt-kun semakin hari semakin pintar," puji Hinata yang menggendong Bolt putra pertama mereka.<p>

"Ibuu,,," ucap Bolt pelan.

"Lihatlah Hinata, Bolt akan menjadi anak yang pintar seperti mu."

"Dan tampan seperti ayahnya.."

"Eh Hinata-chan, kayak nya Bolt-kun mau tidur tu."

Hinata melihat kedua mata Bolt sudah mulai terpejam. Hinata menggendong Bolt dalam pelukan nya memberikan sebuah kehangatan agar sang anak nyaman.  
>"Seperti nya kita sudah harus pulang suami ku."<p>

"Benar kasihan Bolt."

Hinata berdiri dari duduk nya begitu juga Naruto dan mereka mulai berjalan meninggal kan tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Naruto-kun. Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan pada ku,," ucap Hinata tulus sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak bersama Naruto.

"Iya karna semua itu adalah kewajiban bagi ku," jawab Naruto.

"Ku harap kita akan selalu berbahagia dalam keadaan apapun senang maupun susah dan ku harap kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain." ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk Hinata." sahut Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" dari kejauhan sesosok perempuan bersurai pink menyapa Hinata di samping nya ada seorang lelaki yang memiliki model rambut raven.

"Eh Sakura!" seru Hinata.

Kedua orang itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto sambil membawa seorang bayi perempuan yang di gendongan Sakura.

"Wah bagaimana keadaan Bolt-kun," tanya Sakura.

"Dia baik,, bagaimana dengan Sarada-chan,," ucap Hinata.

"Aa dia sehat." jawab Sakura.  
>Angin kembali bertiup sepoy-sepoy menerbangkan kelopak bunga Sakura.<br>Anak-anak kecil berlarian di jalan setapak dengan tersenyum cerah mereka bermain tanpa ada halangan.

"Aku tak sabar melihat Bolt kalau umur nya sudah enam tahun." ucap Naruto.

"Iya,," sahut Hinata dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik nya.

.

.

.

Terimakasih tuhan kau telah mengabulkan do'a ku..

Tuhan semoga kebahagian ini abadi tolong biarkanlah aku bahagia..

Terimakasih telah membawa aku pergi dari keterpurukan ini..

Semoga dialah malaikat yang di kirimkan untuk ku..

Fin~

yosh minna akhirnya tamat juga. Saya sangat berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian dan saya minta maaf dah gak ngepost fanfic ini tapi alhamdulilah sekarang sudah tamat.

arigatou gozaimashu minna-san ^^v


End file.
